Regular High School
by ThomasFan4839
Summary: Mordecai the blue jay and Rigby the raccoon are at High School and now they are challenging every girl, bullies and the popular gang. Can they survive high school? With the help of old friends and new friends, simply yes. Rated T for...some issues.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting friends or foes

**Hey dudes and dudets. This is my new story about Mordecai and Rigby as they face girls, bullies and teachers to survive. This is just a story that popped out of my mind and it literary made a hole. Please enjoy this story, review, love and do whatever that is on your mind.**

The alarm sounded, waking up a certain someone. That 'someone' didn't want to get up because 'he' has to go to school. That's right, ninth grade, new school and a lazy best friend who's feeling the same feeling he has right now: laziness.

In a messy room lied a messy, lazy, terrible bags under his eyes slob. The slob used dirty clothes as blankets to cover himself. His alarm ringed loudly as he was too lazy to get. He didn't want to go to school and he didn't wanna get up. But he heard a loud voice, banging his bedroom door.

The voice screamed louder, "RIGBY! COME ON! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR YOUR NEW SCHOOL! WE'RE LEAVING IN 20 MINUTES SO GET UP AND CLEAN YOURSELF!" said Rigby's mom.

Rigby got up and went to the bathroom. As he was about to reach it, his brother, Don, stood in front of him, "Hey big bro, ready for your new school?"

Rigby already was annoyed, "Leave me alone, Don."

Don smiled, "Well fine but dad said that today he's going away for a business meeting."

Rigby rolled his eyes, "Ok now please let me through."

Don let him get in the bathroom. After Rigby was finished, he went to his room to put some clothes, he wore a black shirt and black sweat bands. He didn't wear anything at the bottom as he went to the kitchen to make himself cereal.

Rigby's mom appeared, "Rigby, how many times must I tell you to not leave your room until you make your bed but we don't have time for that. We got 3 minutes until your school starts. I need you to go to the car right now."

Rigby got up and went to the car and got in. Don sat at the front while Rigby sat at the back, listening to music through his headphones.

Rigby arrived at the school and he saw Mordecai getting kissed in the chick by his mom.

Rigby approached his best friend, "Hey dude, ready to get in that building?"

Mordecai looked at the building, "We have to, anyway." said Mordecai as he and Rigby walked slowly to the school. Once they opened the door, they saw many eyes that looked at them. Football and Basketball players with their girlfriends, a bully and his gang throwing a nerd inside a locker, the cheerleaders writing something on their lockers, a goth and her best friend who was a male nerd and other dudes and dudets. They slowly walked to the principal's room but they were stopped by a bully and his gang, "So you're the newbies the nerds have been talking about. Well in this school, we welcome our freshmen with a welcoming ceremony."

Rigby gulped, "What's that?"

Mordecai and Rigby winced in pain as they hanged tight at the school flag pole after they were given a hanging wegie.

The bully and everyone laughed, "Hey losers, welcome to Twin Peaks High School."

The principal appeared behind the crowd, "Mr. Max Thompson, today is the first day of school and you're already making trouble."

Max chuckled, "No principal dude, I was just showing these newbies how we 'hang' out in this school." said Max as he walked away while laughing.

Mordecai and Rigby eventually fell down and saw two hands, "Let us help you out."

Mordecai and Rigby were lifted up, thanks to the two girls, "Ah, thank you for that." said Mordecai and Rigby in synch.

The first girl chuckled, "Don't mention it 'cause it happens a lot. My name is Margaret by the way."

The other girls smiled, "And my name is Eileen. We know how these things happen because we too were freshmen last year but now, we on that neutral level between freshmen and popular."

Margaret smiled, "Hey, how about you go to the principal's room to get your timetable."

Mordecai was confused, "Ahh, thanks for the info." said Mordecai while handing out his hand, "I'm Mordecai and this is my buddy Rigby."

The four shook hands and Eileen looked at her watch, "Its 10 minutes before our classes start so you better hurry up and get your timetable before you end up embarrassing yourselves, again."

Rigby looked at her, "Ok, see you...when we see you." said Rigby as he and Mordecai left the girls and went to the principal's room.

Mordecai looked at Rigby, "Ok what happened?"

Rigby shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but what I know is that mole girl kept staring at me. She is so creepy."

Mordecai thought about something, "Its Eileen dude. And I think Margaret is kinda hot. Do you think she can fall for me?"

Rigby rolled his eyes, "100 percent no! How about I make that a negative 100 percent no! Did you heard Eileen when she said they were in the neutral level of high school. It won't be a surprise to me if she's already dating someone right now."

Mordecai thought about this, "Man you're right but I think she's that kind of girl that doesn't get used as bait."

Rigby face-palmed, "Let's just go to the principal to get our timetable before Max returns."

Upon reaching the principal's room, they saw a goth and a nerd standing in front of them, "Hey Billy, look what the dead has brought back. I didn't know you go to this school, Rigby."

Rigby smiled, "Mandy! Billy! Guys, I'm glad to see you. Its been third grade since I last see you two."

Billy chuckled, "I know. How's the arm and fingers been, Mysterious Mr. R, ready to be defeated by the vicious Vampire Doctor in Dorthon World Survivor?"

Rigby smirked, "I don't know. Maybe I can just play with the Vampire Doctor in the sun."

Mandy chuckled, "Here we go, again. Dorthon World Survivor, a computer game that consist of rated A nerds where you have to kill each other to survive the dimensional world and claim the royal crown. Remember the last time you two played that game together? I had to go to a nerd fest to show you guys that robots and technology are the new thing, not cruddy swamp monsters and nature creatures."

Rigby and Billy gasped, "You take that BACK!" said the two in unison.

Mandy smirked, "Make me!"

Mordecai didn't want to watch a technology vs creature show so he tapped Rigby, "Our timetables remember?"

Billy noticed this, "Who's the skinny bones?"

Rigby pointed, "That's Mordecai, don't worry, he sucks at football."

Mandy and Billy laughed, "That explains a lot."

Mordecai didn't take the joke well, "Rigby we gotta go, now!" said Mordecai as he pulled Rigby and got in the principal's room.

After getting in the room, they saw many pictures of soldiers and students, a trophy stash and many sculptures. The principal noticed the lost idiots, "I never seen you in this school. You're the new kids right?"

Mordecai nodded, "Yes sir, I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby. We are here to take our timetable."

The principal smiled, "Well, I like your confidence kid. Can I say something before I give you your timetable?"

Rigby gulp, "What will it be?"

The principal laughed, "Alright, I just wanna know what's your main goal you wanna achieve in this school. Many students came here and become stars, like Donny G. He came here, studied musical art and became a cool Dj. Everyone's goal in this school is depended on me. If I let them down, they will be nothing in life. But if they let me down, I don't give a damn. One thing is what I ask you to do, that thing is to make yourselves stars. So can I trust you two to get out of this school, knowing that you're stars?"

Mordecai and Rigby smiled, "Yes Sir."

The principal smiled, "Confidence, that's what I like about you boys. Now here's you timetable." said the principal as he gave them their timetable.

Mordecai smiled, "Thanks sir"

Rigby smiled too, "We won't disappoint you sir."

The principal chuckled, "Well, you may go." said the principal as the two walked out of the room.

After they were out, the principal looked at the 'Wall of Greatness', "Welcome to Twin Peaks High School, Mordecai and Rigby."

Mordecai looked at his timetable, "Man, so many subjects."

Rigby looked sad, "The worst part is that Maths and History classes are longer than any other subjects."

The bell rang and the students went their classes. Mordecai sighed, "Well my first class is Geography."

Rigby got angry, "Mine's Science class. Guess I'll see you in the school cafeteria." said Rigby as the two went to their first classes.

Mordecai entered the Geography class and immediately founded an empty sit. He sat down and saw Margaret beside her, "Hey Mordecai. Glad we're on the same class."

Mordecai felt his heart pumping fast, "Yeah, me too."

Mordecai loved the period, why, not because of the boring teaching. Its because the teacher gave them a pairing work and Mordecai worked with Margaret. They finished quickly that everyone so the teacher gave them a free time. They talked about many things, especially about their future. Mordecai wanted to be an artist who makes video games while Margaret wants to be a journalist. That moment, Mordecai realised that he's in love. He loves Margaret and she even confessed that she doesn't have a boyfriend but she wants to have one. Mordecai wanted to ask her out but he couldn't because he was afraid of rejection in front of the class. But at the end, the two became close friends.

Rigby didn't love his class, he spent his period sleeping but the teacher keeps watching him like a hawk. He sat with Billy who was busy listening to the teacher. Beside him sat Eileen who spent most of her time staring at Rigby. She has a crush on him and she even wrote it on her diary. She knew one day that Rigby will ask her out and just like Margaret has said; Don't torture yourself by thinking of a way to ask a boy out, just let the right person ask you out. She knows that Rigby was the right person and she knows that he simply likes her, sorta.

**End of the chapter. Remember to review and do whatever something that is on your mind. And tell your friends about this story to like this story and read it but if you already told your friends then get new ones who don't know me yet and tell them about me.**

**$ Thomas gone $**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One day is bigger than other.

**Hey guys back with nw chapter. This chapter is divided into 2 parts. Here's an mythical question, if chickens can lay eggs, how does a chicken formulates the egg/ creates an eggs? Enough with my babbling, on with the chapter...**

A car pulled up and Mordecai came out after being kissed in the chicks by his mom. Four weeks of new school has been a living nightmare for Mordecai and Rigby. Max, a cold hearted bully who doesn't care about people, to be precise, little and skinny people. He's been bullying Mordecai and Rigby since the two accidentally threw a grape pie on his face and they also spilt paint on his eyes, which ended badly for him because he has to wear a one eye patch. Max always humiliate them in front of people but Margaret often stands up for the two. Mordecai and Rigby started hanging out with Billy and Mandy, who are holding a grudge against Margaret and Eileen because they lost a best friend competition against Margaret and Eileen. Seeing Mordecai talking to the two makes them feel betrayed so they often ask Rigby to help them prank Margaret and Eileen, which always ends up badly for Rigby because Mordecai gives him a good ol' rascal punch, whatever that means.

Mordecai immediately saw Rigby being annoyed by his brother, Don. Mordecai approached them, "Hey guys"

Don smiled, "Hey Mordecai, how ya' doing?"

"Fine, hey, do you mind if I talk to your brother?" asked Mordecai.

Don nodded, "Not at all, Mordecai. See you." said Don as he walked away.

"Thanks for the save, dude." said Rigby.

Mordecai shrugged, "No problem."

"So Mordecai, I see how you look at Margaret, is it me seeing that you like her or I'm just crazy?" said Rigby.

Mordecai looked away, "I don't know what are you talking about."

Rigby shot an suspicious look, "You like her, do you?"

Mordecai punched him, "I don't like her now leave me alone, I'm going to Art Class." said Mordecai as he walked away.

Rigby rubbed his punched shoulder, "Oh he likes her." whispered Rigby.

Mordecai looked at him, "I heard that."

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Mordecai arrived at Art Class and sat on his seat. He saw Margaret and Mandy enter the class as Mandy gives Margaret an evil glare while Margaret didn't even looked at her.

Mandy sat on her seat and looked at Mordecai, "So Mordecai, me, Billy and Rigby are heading to my crib after school, wanna join us? There will be cinnamon rolls waiting for you." asked Mandy.

Mordecai rubbed his hair, "Ooo, sorry I can't. Margaret begged me to help her with her Biology homework." said Mordecai.

Mandy glared, "What! Come on! We even spent our money to buy Zombie Dinner Party: the game for this now you're backing out because of a girl."

Mordecai narrowed his eyes, "You know you're a girl too." said Mordecai.

Mandy sighed, "Well guess we will need another friend to stand for Mordecai's place." said Mandy.

Mordecai smiled, "Cool, I promise I will make it up for you.

Mandy frowned, "I was being sarcastic..." said Mandy but she couldn't finish her speech because the Art class teacher arrived.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rigby got in the Maths period and took a seat next to Eileen, "Hello Rigby." greeted Eileen.

Rigby rolled his eyes, "Hey" said Rigby.

Eileen blushed, "So Rigby, me and Margaret are having a high school party at my house because its Margaret's birthday. I was thinking that can you...and Mordecai help me with the decorations?" asked Eileen.

Rigby smiled, "Wait, if I said yes, will I...and Mordecai be invited?" asked Rigby.

Eileen smiled, "Sure you will." said Eileen.

Rigby raised his fists, "Yeah! Mordecai and Rigby's helping business just reopened, Totally!" said Rigby. Eileen chuckled as the teacher came in.

XXXXXXXXXX

It's nutrition time and everyone headed to the school cafeteria. Mordecai and Rigby sat at their usual table waiting for Billy and Mandy.

They arrived and sat with Mordecai and Rigby, "Took you long enough." said Rigby.

Billy frowned, "Spanish Class was a little bit longer than we expected. Así que deja de quejarte, ducha detanción" said Billy.

Rigby made an confused face and looked at Mandy, "It means 'So stop whining, detention douche' in Spanish." said Mandy.

Rigby got angry, "Oh Yeah, well you're a stupid slob jockey." shouted Rigby, catching other students' attention.

Billy held up his hands, "Well your breath smells like that pigs that always chew up the garbage." said Billy.

Rigby stood up, "Hm...you're so fat that when you ask for a water bed, they put the blanket over the ocean." said Rigby as everyone laughed, exept for Mordecai and Mandy who were embarrassed by their actions.

Billy's anger fumed, "You're so stupid that you fart in a toilet... and then you flush the toilet!" shouted Billy as everyone laughed.

Before the idiotic conversation can continue, Mordecai and Mandy grabbed Rigby and Billy and putted them on their chairs so that they will shut up. Mordecai's table was quiet as a sloth because Rigby and Billy keep glaring at each other while Mordecai and Mandy knew that talking will end up badly for Rigby and Billy.

Mordecai thought of something to talk about, "So Rigby...do you still hate chinese cartoons?" asked Mordecai but Rigby didn't even looked at him and speak to him.

Mandy was bored, "Ok, this is boring." said Mandy.

Margaret walked to their table and sat beside Mordecai, "Hey Mordecai, I was wondering if you can come to my party tonight?" asked Margaret.

Mordecai smiled, "A party! Your party! Sure I'll come." said Mordecai.

Margaret smiled, "Awesome, I can't wait for you to meet my friend who lives in Australia. Well technically, she's from New York but she studies in Australia." said Margaret.

Mordecai became surprised, "Hey, my friend lives in New York and she is studies in Australia right now." said Mordecai.

Margaret chuckled, "It will be a coincidence if your friend who you're talking about is my friend." said Margaret.

Mordecai chuckled, "Well how about this, if your friend is not my friend, then I'll give you $5." said Mordecai.

Margaret smiled, "But if my friend is your friend, then a surprise will await you." said Margaret as the two looked at each other romantically until...

Mandy threw grape juice on Margaret's face, "Hm, Rigby was right, robins do hate the colour purple." said Mandy.

Margaret made an evil glare on Mandy, "Sometimes, no...Everytime! You can be an annoying, selfish, irritating squirrel and I really HATE YOU A...about that." said Margaret as she stormed off.

Mordecai madly looked at Mandy, "Not cool, dude." said Mordecai as he followed Margaret.

Mandy felt ashamed of herself. Not about messing up Margaret, she always likes her tiny temper, she felt ashamed because Mordecai just gave her a negative emotion.

Rigby was still amazed, "Wow, I never seen her so angry like that." said Rigby.

Billy was also amazed, "Me too. Usually, Mandy irritate her and she just give her an evil glare, but now, that was so cool. I think I like her even more." said Billy.

A little heads up; Billy is a human boy with black hair and purple eyes. He always wear a black shirt that has a ghost and a owl saying 'Boo, Hoo' with army pattern shorts. Though he and Mandy always ruin Margaret and Eileen's lives, he secretly has a crush on Margaret. He's been having it since they both were assigned to a project that was remarkable. He doesn't want Mandy to know it because she will reap off his head and feed it to some dogs or hyenas but he told Rigby about it.

Mandy is a female squirrel with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is a punk goth chick that always wears black outfits but no black or creepy makeup. She hates Margaret and Eileen but she always shows a soft side for Eileen but not for Margaret. She really hates Margaret that she needs a calculator to count the facts. Mandy also has a crush on Mordecai, which he doesn't know about. She keeps it personal...well, Billy knows it and he swore to Mandy to not tell anyone but he broke it by telling Rigby and Mandy gave him a knuckle sandwich.

Rigby looked at Billy, "Dude, party. Let's forget about the hang out tonight and go to this party, well, I don't know about you but Eileen invited me." said Rigby.

Billy widened his mouth, "WHAT! Dude you joking." said Billy.

Rigby smiled, "Oh really, ask Mordecai." said

Suddenly, Mordecai came back, "Smooth move Mandy, Margaret doesn't want you, Billy and Rigby at her party." said Mordecai.

Rigby's eyes widened, "WHAT!" shouted Rigby.

Mandy sulked, "I don't care. Since we are not invited, let's hang out on my crib tonight. Its Friday and my cousins are arriving today." said Mandy.

Billy smiled, "Do you mean Alice and Jeff, those two are awesomely cool. Their dad is Danger Dude from the Xtremely Dudes." said Billy.

Rigby was stunned as he looked at Mandy, "Wow, your cousins' dad is the Danger Dude from Xtremely Dudes, awesome! Episode 22, he jumped a pool that was full of piranhas and sharks using a tricycle and he escaped a burning 4 story building while hand standing." said Rigby.

Billy stood, "That's not all. Episode 50, he survived a week in a jungle that was filled with lions and bears and apes...and he even worn clothes that were covered with meat." said Billy.

Rigby smashed the table, "I'm totally at your house tonight, Mandy." said Rigby.

Mordecai folded his arms, "Well, count me out." said Mordecai.

Mandy got mad, "Why?! We are not invited on Margaret's party. Its Friday. No homework and projects. We'll have cinnamon rolls." said Mandy.

Mordecai smiled, "Sorry but I have a party to attend." said Mordecai.

Rigby was confused, "Wait, how did you get invited?" said Rigby.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Margaret and I have a bet and she asked me to help her with the decorations. We're are close friends by the looks of things." said Mordecai.

Rigby chuckled, "Right? Like that time when you sent her a secret love note but she just threw away." said Rigby.

Billy looked at Mordecai, "Wait, you love her?!" asked Billy.

Mordecai rubbed his hair, "Well, I... she's only a... Margaret is just...fine I love her but keep it a secret, don't rigby it up." said Mordecai.

Rigby got angry, "Hey don't turn my name into a verb." said Rigby.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Everything you frequently do just comes out as a feedback to other people." said Mordecai.

Mandy stood up, "Ok, enough now, Mordecai this is your last straw. What's your choice, Margaret or Us. If you choose us, we can pull a prank on Margaret in public so that I'll finally finish her. If you choose Margaret, then don't bother us again and have fun with your new friends." said Mandy.

Mordecai thought about this for ages while Rigby was surprised, "Do you have to think about this little decision?" said Rigby.

Billy looked at Mordecai, "Yeah, its not like we'll mess up your Margaret artwork and destroy your robot project with Eilee... That didn't come out well." said Billy.

Mordecai frowned, "Wow hold your horses, cowboy. Mess up my Margaret artwork and destroy my and Eileen's cool juice making robot project! You were the one who did it. Eileen was right all along. Margaret almost found out that her picture had a moustache, rabbit tooth and demon eyes and ears. I had to lie saying that was a character from a new game so I wasted my whole school day sketching her. Also me and Eileen got an F- on Science Class because that robot almost blown up her face...ALL THAT BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!" shouted Mordecai.

Billy pointed, "Hey Rigby helped us too you know." said Billy.

Mordecai looked at Rigby and Mandy, "I guess the nerds are better than you selfish three." said Mordecai as he stormed off.

Mandy's heart broke, "Fine, we don't need him. The world and our friendship doesn't revolve around him. We can do anything without him now. So are you with me guys?" asked Mandy.

Rigby felt upset, "Well Mordecai hates me now so I'm in." said Rigby.

Billy chuckled, "You know I'm in." said Billy.

Mandy smiled, "Alright, so what to do?" said Mandy.

Rigby noticed something, "You know, nutrition time took longer than I expected." said Rigby.

Billy nodded, "Yeah, I know. Its suppose to end 10 minutes ago." said Billy as the bell sounded and everyone headed to their classes.

XXXXXXXXXX

The school was out and everyone was heading home. Mordecai saw Margaret talking with Mandy and he didn't wanna go there but...

"Mordecai! Hey come here!" Margaret's voice ringed in his ears as he went to her.

Mordecai slightly smiled, "Hey Margaret." said Mordecai.

Mandy rolled her eyes as she walked away. Margaret held Mordecai's hands, "Hey Mordecai, let's start the decorations now because the party's at 7pm and now its...3pm. Let's take Max's car." said Mordecai.

Mordecai narrowed, "Max has a car, not much of a surprise. The dude can control two biggest dudes of the school." said Mordecai.

Margaret smiled, "Well, he's 17 years old, failed ninth grade twice." said Margaret.

Mordecai chuckled, "How about we take my car because we don't want to die before we create the party of the century." said Mordecai as Margaret got the meaning of the joke and laughed.

**End of chapter. Review your thoughts and I'll get back back to ya'.**

**$ Thomas gone $**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: This is what I call a 'High School Party'.

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. This chapter is the continuation of the previous chapter. Last time, we ended up at Margaret asking Mordecai to help her with the party. He accepted the request and now this chapter is about the party. Special Thanks to Park Ryder for the helping hand and thanks to those who at least reads my story. Now on with the chapter...**

It is afternoon in Twin Peaks, the sky is orange and in 3 hours, there will be a party. Mordecai was done organising the snacks as Margaret was also done putting the stereo. The doorbell sounded as Margaret went to open the door.

She opened it, revealing..., "CJ! Great to see you again!" said Margaret.

Cj hugged Margaret, "Likewise, Margaret. So this is the party you've been talking about, expensive sauce." said Cj.

Margaret smiled, "Well, we're not finished yet but great to hear you not saying cheap sauce like you always do." said Margaret.

Cj smiled, "What can I say, being born on a rich family can make us people judge the low lives." said Cj.

As the two shared a laugh, Mordecai came back from the toilet, "Margaret, I think your toilet is busted and...hey, I'm Mordecai." said Mordecai as he greeted Cj.

Cj shook the hand of Mordecai, "Cj's the name. So are you Margaret's cuddly bear?" asked Cj.

Margaret sighed as Mordecai was confused, "Wait...what?" said Mordecai.

Cj chuckled, "You know, you and Margaret, its like a sharpener and a pencil." said Cj.

Mordecai was still confused, "Still don't get it." said Mordecai.

Margaret face-palmed, "Cj, I borrowed your laptop 2 months ago and I received messages from that 'cute' boy you like." said Margaret.

Cj giggled, "Its been a long time since we talked. See you around, hottie." said Cj as she seductively flicked her fingers at Mordecai's face.

Mordecai looked at Margaret, "Ok who is that?" asked Mordecai.

Margaret chuckled, "My friend from New York but studies in Australia, so I won the bet." said Margaret.

Mordecai narrowed his eyes, "Hold on, what do you mean 'bet'?" asked Mordecai.

Margaret laughed, "So you forgot about our deal. If my friend from Australia doesn't know you, then you owe me something. If my friend knows you, then I owe you $5 but now it seems like I won." said Margaret.

Mordecai sighed, "Fine so what do you want?" asked Mordecai.

Margaret smiled, "Well, I don't know for now but I will think of something later. Just keep this in mind." said Mordecai.

Mordecai and Margaret finished organising the party, without Cj who was talking on the phone with someone while ordering the two like her servants. Mordecai and Margaret sat down and looked at the loud Cj, "So she just sat there and orders us to do something she wants while we stood there, lifting a 500pounds chocolate fountain." said Mordecai.

Margaret shrugged her shoulders, "Well, her daddy is a military captain who has lots of money. You say no to his 'sweetheart', he will send his trainees to demolish you." said Margaret.

Mordecai gulped as the doorbell sounded as Margaret asked Mordecai to open the door.

As he opened the door, Max viciously pushed Mordecai out of his way, "Sorry, I thought you were chicken, oops, I forgot that you already are one." said Max as he walked passed Mordecai with his gang.

A hand lifted up Mordecai, "Don't worry about Max, he's a hard nut to crack, even for a squirrel." said the figure.

Mordecai shot a glare, "If I had a nickel for everytime I heard that." said Mordecai.

The figure chuckled, "I hear you, bud. The name's Jake by the way." said Jake.

The two shook hands as they talked about Max. Then Mordecai saw Mandy entering the house and became angry, "Sorry Jake but I got something to get rid of." said Mordecai as he walked to Mandy.

He appeared behind her, "Mandy, what are you doing here? Margaret didn't invite you and you told Rigby and Billy that you'll hang out at your home." said Mordecai.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rigby pressed Mandy's house doorbell multiple times, "Where is she? She told us to meet her here." said Rigby.

Billy looked at the windows, "I don't know, man. The lights are dark. Guess know one is here." said Billy.

Rigby held up his arms, "What?! Bravo, Mordecai left us for some girl and now Mandy ditched us to go somewhere. I've had it with the two. Billy, see you Monday." said Rigby as he walked away.

Billy looked at him, "where are you going?" asked Billy.

Rigby laughed as he ran off. Then Billy stood there alone, "Well, I was going to invite him for dinner at home 'cause its Pizza Friday but he's gone. Better get home before they finish it." said Billy as he ran home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mandy looked at Mordecai, "They'll be fine. I just left them while they didn't see me to come apologise to you." said Mandy.

Mordecai was about to say something rude but he turned to the other leaf, "Ok, that's kinda cool. Apology accepted but Margaret still doesn't want you here so don't blow your cover." said Mordecai.

Mandy became surprised, "So you're letting me stay?" asked Mandy.

Mordecai sighed, "Yes now go somewhere else or talk to other people but not me." said Mordecai as Mandy walked away.

Margaret appeared in front of Mordecai, "Hey tiger, thanks for helping me with this party. Now I can finally end my days of surpassing the cheerleaders. Lots of people are keep entering so can you pick up the snacks at the kitchen?" asked Margaret.

Mordecai nodded, "Of course I can." said Mordecai as he did what Margaret said.

Mordecai talked to some people and he and Margaret keep bringing the stocks. Moments later, Mordecai was talking to Eileen and Margaret until he ran out of punch and went to the jug to get some. When he returned back, he saw the two were and saw Eileen going to the bathroom while Margaret was making out with Max behind the stereo. He knew that Max was Margaret's boyfriend but he also knew that she defended Max in every situation he was involve in but Max also treats Margaret like trash. He keeps telling her to do his homework and sometimes, he asks her to give him money. So Mordecai just wanna tell Max to stop doing it but as he doesn't have the guts.

Mordecai sat at the couch alone and miserable. He finished his punch again and stood up to get some more. He then saw two dudes talking.

The first one laughed, "Then he said, some boys fart when they're feeling the urge of punch someone. Get it, 'punch' as in this juice I'm drinking right now." said the first dude while laughing non stop.

The second one face-palmed, "Talk about a punching feeling." said the second dude as the first one again laughed non stop.

Mordecai chuckled as he got his punch. As he turned around, he accidentally spilt punch on Max and everyone chanted 'ooo', "Oh crap." said Mordecai.

Max got angry, "Oh you gonna get it, french fry." said Max as he was about to punch Mordecai but Margaret stood in front of him.

Margaret sighed, "Max, calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean it." said Margaret.

Max pushed Margaret out of the way, "What I'm about to do is painful and I mean it." said Max.

Mordecai saw Margaret in pain after Max pushed her along the war. He grew tired of him and kicked him on the 'crotch'.

Max winced in pain, "Get him, boys." said Max as his friends punched and kicked.

Mordecai tried standing up but Max kicked him down, "Come on, skinny jeans, stand up you piece of trash." said Max but Mordecai was tired and Max punched him and he became unconscious.

XXXXXXXXX

Mordecai opened his eyes slowly and immediately saw Margaret, Eileen and Cj, "Ow, what...happened?" asked Mordecai.

Cj chuckled, "Well, Max and his pals beaten you up until Max punched your face and you laid on the floor unconscious. Really hottie, you need to maximise your strength before Max can kill you next time." said Cj.

Margaret punched Cj, "Mordecai, you're lucky that Max didn't crush you." said Margaret.

Mordecai stood up as Eileen gave him a packet of ice cubes to heal his unconscious head, "Be careful Mordecai. Your head will suffer from brain damage if you move it too much. Do you know someone who can come and take you home?" asked Eileen.

The doorbell sounded as Margaret opened it, revealing Mandy, "Oh its you. What do you want?" asked Margaret.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "Mordecai's parents are looking for him so they asked me to fetch him." said Mandy.

Margaret looked at Mordecai, "Mordecai, your transport is here to pick you up." said Margaret.

Mordecai stood up and left Margaret's house and went home with Mandy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mordecai opened the door of his home and saw Miley, his sister, playing a board game with her three friends, "Hey Mordecai, where were you last night, are you stealing baby dolls again?" said Miley as Mordecai rolled his eyes, passing the girls.

Miley's friends smiled, "Hey Mordecai!" said Miley's friends with a having-a-crush voice.

Mordecai just waved at them and went upstairs. Miley saw her friends looking at Mordecai like they love him, "Come on guys, why would you 'like' my brother? He's a shy, cowardly guy who doesn't have the guts to ask any girl out." said Miley.

One of her friends chuckled, "Well I love him and its not bad to ask a boy out." said Miley's friend, known as Ally.

Another friend of Miley smiled, "One day, we'll have kids and go far away from this...wait a second, Miley and I have been best friends since we were little and Mordecai likes me more than Miley." said Miley's best friend known as Maggie who interrupted Miley's other friend known as Gwen.

Gwen looked at Maggie, "Hey, Mordecai likes me more than you." said Gwen as Maggie tackled Gwen and the two started a brawl.

Miley face-palmed, "This is gonna be a long day." said Miley.

Miley is a blue jay who has blue eyes and blonde hair. She is the same as her mother but she's not fat as her mother. She's also Mordecai's little sister and she's 13 years old who is attending the seventh grade in Elementary School.

Maggie is a robin who has black eyes and red two spikes on her hair just like Margaret. Rumours are told that she's Margaret's cousin because of the same looks and same personality. Unlike her other friends, she slightly likes Mordecai but not that much. She's also at the same age as Miley and the are best friends.

Ally is a white rabbit who has purple eyes and black hair. She and Miley eventually met at a spelling bee competition in the final match with Ally came out victorious. Out of the four, she is the smartest and the most elegant. But in other times when someone ticks her off, she becomes someone you won't even sit next too. Like when she is sleepwalking, when someone wakes her up, that person can sometimes lose a tooth or end up in bandages but its normal for sleepwalking people: its to never ever wake up a sleep walker or you'll end up...trashed.

Gwen is a human girl who has blue eyes and blonde hair. She loves Mordecai because of his way of talking to girls and because of his cool look. Sometimes, she hangs out with Miley for an excuse to have alone time with Mordecai. And also she always call Mordecai and both of them always hang out with her. Mordecai finds her 'awesomely cooler' than the others and he often talk with her when he and Rigby get caught up with Miley's friends.

**End of the chapter. Again, thanks to Park Ryder and others for moral support. If you have predictions and requests, I'm an open person. Remember to Read and Review, if not, tomorrow you'll have bad day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Snow Day

**Hey guys, back with a new chapter. This is actually my second chapter of the day so its quite an achievement...for me. So has anybody ever heard of a serial killer who kills 8 people in each town. Weird. Anyway, on with the chapter... **

A snow flakes fell on the surface of Twin Peaks. Its snow day and still everyone was allowed to go to school, snow day or not. An alarm sounded, waking up a certain raccoon known as Rigby. He got up and went to the bathroom to shower while feeling lazy. Once he got in the bathroom, he looked at himself on the mirror and laughed, "Mordecai and Mandy, today, secrets will be blown out." said Rigby while laughing.

Don knocked at the door, "Big bro, are you alright because I need the bathroom and you kinda creeping me out." said Don.

Rigby got angry, "I'm fine, Don now leave me alone." said Rigby.

Don just left him as Rigby continued laughing.

XXXXXXXXXX

A car pulled over at Twin Peaks High School as Mordecai got out of the car. He saw Margaret talking to Eileen and he decided to go to the two, "Hey Margaret and Eileen." greeted Mordecai.

Margaret smiled, "Hey Mordecai, can you be my valentine?" asked Margaret.

Mordecai blushed, "Ah, well, I'm not good at these things but okay. Hey, why don't you ask Max to be your valentine?" asked Mordecai.

Margaret rolled her eyes, "I dumped that jerk long time ago and now I don't want anything involving him." said Margaret.

Eileen looked at Mordecai, "Hey Mordecai, have you seen Rigby?" asked Eileen.

Mordecai shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry but I haven't seen him since that day of Margaret's party. I tried visiting him but his parents keep saying that he's visiting Billy." said Mordecai.

Eileen looked suspicious, "I think something is gonna happened. Billy and Mandy haven't seen him since the day of the party. His parents are kinda giving false statements. And he's ignoring his best friend. And today its valentines day, nothing that is good can happen today." said Eileen.

Margaret thought about it, "Kinda think about it, she's right. Last year, Max embarrassed three nerds by hiding their clothes while they were using the school shower." said Margaret.

The school bell rang as everyone went to their classes. Then suddenly, Rigby appeared behind Mordecai as he was going to his first period which is starting in 3 minutes, "Rigby, dude, good to see you again. Look, I'm sorry about last time. You know, abandoning you, Billy and Mandy but hey, I apologized to the two and they accepted it so its up to you to resurrect our friendship." said Mordecai.

Rigby smiled, "Ok fine, apology accepted." said Rigby.

Mordecai chanted, "Ooooohhhh! Thanks dude and Eileen is looking for you. See you in nutrition time." said Mordecai as he walked away.

Rigby grabbed Mordecai's hand, "Hey wait a second, I can forgive you...if you can let me do something in return." said Rigby.

Mordecai became confused, "Ah...okay. But what are you planning to do?" asked Mordecai.

Rigby chuckled, "I'm just going to crush a secret someone has been keeping it with me." said Rigby.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Fine now let's go to PE class before we'll be the next target of dodgeball." said Mordecai as he and Rigby ran to PE class then a figure stood behind a locker, spying Mordecai and Rigby as they were running, "You think ditching me will be easy, Mordecai and Rigby but you got another thing coming." said the figure as he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

After PE, Math and English classes, Mordecai and Rigby went to the cafeteria. As they approached it, they saw everyone staring at Mordecai and some were just giggling while holding yellow papers.

Mordecai started freaking out, "Why's everyone keep staring at me? Did I do something wrong?" asked Mordecai.

Rigby picked up a yellow paper, "Oh my gosh. Dude, look at this paper." said Rigby as he gave Mordecai the paper, and he almost had a heart attack.

On the paper, there is a drawn picture of Mordecai and Mandy kissing and at the bottom of the paper, the drawn Mordecai is saying 'I hate Margaret, she's so dumb like a leprechaun.' Then Mandy says 'Margaret always digs her nose but that's for her breakfast, launch, supper and dessert.'

Mordecai then saw a signature that was similar to his signature and at the bottom of it, it said 'Made by Mordecai'

Mordecai looked at everyone who were laughing, "Rigby, did you do this?" asked Mordecai.

Rigby shook his head, "No I didn't but dude, you crossed the line, man." said Rigby.

Mordecai panicked, "What?! I didn't do this and I don't even like Mandy." said Mordecai.

Rigby rolled his eyes, "Right? You didn't do this. If you didn't, then why is your signature on this paper and your writing is the same as this one." said Rigby.

Mordecai was surprised, "Dude, for the last time, I didn't make this picture!" shouted Mordecai in Rigby's ears.

Rigby felt dizzy, "Ok dude, you don't have to scream about it." said Rigby as Margaret appeared in front of the two.

Mordecai started sweating, "Ah, hey Margaret." said Mordecai as Margaret pushed Mordecai and Rigby while she was crying and running.

Rigby looked at Mordecai, "Ok, Mordecai, this might be the time to let her breathe for the moment. If you try to talk to her right now, she'll kill ya'." said Rigby as the two ran to the cafeteria and sat on their usual table.

Rigby saw Billy, "Hey dude, do you know who create the Mordecai and Mandy picture?" asked Rigby.

Billy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but Mordecai dude, you really crossed the line." said Billy.

Rigby looked at him, "That's what I said." said Rigby.

Mordecai got angry, "I DIDN'T DO IT!" shouted Mordecai at Rigby and Billy.

Mandy then out of nowhere putted a large book that covers her face down, "If you didn't do it, then why is your writing and signature on the paper?! I trusted you, Mordecai. Now you just pulled a stupid prank, congratulations, dude, you finally ruined my life because of a stupid Margaret." said Mandy as she stood up and stormed off.

Mordecai sat there with shame and recrimination. He knows that he didn't do it but suddenly, he just remembers something Rigby said moments ago, "Rigby, when you said you'll accept my apology by exposing someone's secret, why did you mean?" asked Mordecai.

Rigby felt accused, "I know where this is going and I don't even know your signature." said Rigby.

Mordecai narrowed his eyes, "Last Summer vacation, you made signed your dad's signature just to go to Relaxation summer camp. Dude, if you admit it the prank, I'll let you go but if you don't admit it, you'll only make things worse." said Mordecai.

Rigby stood up, "Dude, you lost two of the girls who trusted you because you framed something you did and now you're blaming me. Fine, you want the truth..." said Rigby as he pulled something out of his backpack, "...you've got the truth." said Rigby as he showed Mordecai and Billy a picture of Mordecai in diapers and he was about to eat dirt.

Rigby sulked, "I was going to show that to Margaret but guess 'someone' has turned the tables." said Rigby.

Mordecai sighed, "Fine, I'm sorry for accusin...(Mordecai looks at Rigby) I'm sorry for playing duck, duck, goose... (Rigby then clears his throat) and I now owe you 5 solids." said Mordecai as Rigby smiled.

Rigby chuckled, "Apology accepted." said Rigby.

Billy was confused, "Sorry for playing duck, duck, goose. What the heck?" asked Billy.

Rigby looked at him, "Dude, duck, duck, goose as in, continually accusing someone." said Rigby as Billy finally got the meaning of the saying.

Mordecai looked at the two, "Ok guys, I need to stop this nonsense and found the editor of this situation. I'm going to talk to Margaret while Billy can talk to Mandy since you known how to turn her around and Rigby, I can trust you to found the douche bag." said Mordecai.

Both Rigby and Billy smiled, "Yes sir!" said the two as Mordecai, Rigby and Billy made their strategy into action.

**Chapter 4 is done. Read nd Review your thoughts and predictions and I promise to you that I'll answer it.**

**$ Thomas gone $ [ forgot to do it last time ;) ]**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revenge of the nerd

**Hey guys and girls, back with a new chapter. Last time, we ended up at Mordecai being framed of a drawn picture that had his writing and signature on it. Now Margaret and Mandy are angry at him. In this chapter, we'll see if he can end this mess and find the dirt bag who framed him. And now we're on air in 3...2...1...**

The snow flakes keep pouring Twin Peaks town. A car pulled over as Mordecai got out of his car and locked it. Mordecai Quintel finally got a car, that is similar to an Audi. Girls looked at Mordecai and his car while they seductively winked at him, some made a call-me sign.

Margaret appeared in front of Mordecai and sighed as she walked passed him but Mordecai grabbed her hand, "Margaret, please wait." said Mordecai.

Margaret looked at him, "Mordecai, I know that you're going to tell me that you didn't make that picture but come on, its been 3 weeks and you're still going on with this." said Margaret.

Mordecai let her go of her hand, "That's it! I've had it with you. 3 weeks have passed and I keep saying the same thing over and over again but you won't trust me. Well today, if I catch the person who made that picture, you'll say sorry. If I don't catch the artist, then I'll do your homework for 2 months." said Mordecai.

Margaret chuckled, "Fine, if you win, meet me at that FunFun Zone at the town tonight to reveal your evidence. I hope bad luck comes in your way." said Margaret as she walked away.

Rigby appeared with Billy while they were talking, "So the guy shot him while he got up saying...hey Mordecai." said Rigby.

Billy smiled, "Dude, Mordecai, the Fist Pump concert is tonight and I have five tickets for you, me, Rigby and Mandy." said Billy as he gave Mordecai his ticket.

Mordecai smiled, "Cool but what's the ticket belong to?" asked Mordecai.

Billy looked at the ticket, "Well, I just saw it on the ground by luck. You can have it if you want it." said Billy as he handed Mordecai the ticket.

Mordecai took the ticket, "Thanks, dude. Anyway, how's the searching of the creep going?" asked Mordecai.

Rigby smiled, "Oh yeah, we found a evidence that involves Max and Margaret and a nerd." said Rigby.

Mordecai smiled, "Thanks, guys. Show me the evidence at nutrition time." said Mordecai as the school bell rang and everyone went to their classes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Art Class, Math Class and Technology Class, Mordecai headed to the cafeteria. He saw Rigby and Billy sitting at their usual table, "Hey guys." greeted Mordecai.

Billy smiled, "Hey Mordecai, come on, let's go to the secret security video room." said Billy as he, Mordecai and Rigby went to the secret security video room.

XXXXXXXXXX

The three boys entered the room and saw 15 monitors on the wall. Those monitors are watching everyone place in the school, including the janitor's closet, the principal room, the teachers room, outside the building, etc.

Rigby was amazed, "Wow, so many monitors, ooh, let's check the teachers room and see what's going on." said Rigby.

Mordecai grabbed him, "No, Rigby, your job is to watch someone who's approaching this room so we won't be caught. Billy, since you're the smart one here, you'll help me with the evidence." said Mordecai as Rigby went to his place while looking bored.

Billy sat down and pressed some buttons, "So if I can go to the day of the picture, I can show you the saved ram and...wolla! Now watch closely." said Billy as Mordecai watched the video.

*The video

The video started at Mordecai and Rigby talking as a hooded guy hid behind a locker while spying at the two. That happened at 9:00am.

Mordecai waited at the long line for his food to be passed. Then a hooded guy walked to some people and that happened at 12:00am.

The video then showed a hooded guy printing some pictures. After he was done, the figure dropped his pencil on the floor and it rolled under the printer. That happened at 12:10am.

Another part of the video was showing the hooded guy pasting some pictures on the lockers, doors, wall and he just threw papers on the floor while everyone was at their classes. That happened at 12:50am.

Then the video was showing Mordecai and Rigby getting out of the English Class as they saw yellow papers all over the hallway and some students were laughing at Mordecai. That happened at 13:30pm.

Finally, the video was showing the last clip that was when the hooded guy gave Max the atomic wedgie as the hooded guy ran away while Max's friend chased after the hooded guy. That happened at 14:40pm.

*End of the video

Mordecai got angry, "That jerk framed me, but why would he do that?" asked Mordecai.

Billy stood up, "That's what we have to know from our secret buddy. All we have to do is to find that hooded guy. In order to succeed that, I'll have to talk to those people he chatted with, then Rigby has to collect that pencil the hooded guy dropped at the computer room. Mordecai, you'll talk to Max about the hooded guy. If we don't find the dude, then we'll just automatically send the video to my phone using the new advanced wi-fi connection with the help of the satellite that we'll be coming at...15:00pm, after school so that Mordecai can smooth things with Margaret and everything will be back to normal." said Billy as Mordecai and Rigby looked at him silently.

Mordecai smiled, "That is a cool plan." said Mordecai.

Rigby chuckled, "I agree to that. Anyway, let's get out of here before we get caught." said Rigby.

XXXXXXXXXX

Billy saw the two girls who were talking to the hooded guy as he walked to them, "Hey girl." greeted Billy.

The first girl was disguised, "Ok, so like, since when is a nerd just talks to us?" asked the first girl.

Billy sighed, "I just came here to talk to you about that hooded guy you talked to in Valentines Day." said Billy.

The second girl remember the guy, "Oh yeah, that guy who asked for a jewish boy called Mordecry." said the second girl.

Billy face-palmed, "Its Mordecai" said Billy.

The second girl rolled her eyes, "I don't care. Anyway, what do you want with him?" asked the second girl.

Billy smiled, "Tell me about him" said Billy.

The first girl looked at him, "Ok, he had brown hair, black eyes, has glasses and he had a wrinkled left chick." said the first girl.

Billy smiled, "Thanks girls." said Billy as he ran away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mordecai saw Max and his friends throwing a nerd in the trash bin, "Ah...hey Max" greeted Mordecai.

Max chuckled, "Oh its the blue jay that I knocked out. What do you want? Or you want another beating for me?" asked Max.

Mordecai was scared, "No, no, no, I came here to talk to you about a hooded guy who...a hooded guy! Where's that douche bag, he owes me a beating of his lifetime." said Max as he interrupted Mordecai.

Mordecai sweated, "Well, I came here to ask you if you know something about him." said Mordecai.

Max punched a locker as it turned out being squashed, "I don't know anything about him but if you find that spongebob, inform me!" said Max as Mordecai nodded and ran away.

XXXXXXXXX

Rigby arrived at the computer room and saw few teachers typing something, "Great, Billy has to give me the hardest job." said Rigby he crawled to the printer. It took him 51 seconds to get the pencil (which is odd) because he kept hiding everything a teacher passed by.

Rigby chuckled as he got out of the room, "I should be a secret agent when I'm old." said Rigby walked away with pride but...

Mr. Kingdom, his rival teacher, stood if in front of him, "Rigby Salyers! What were you doing at the computer room?!" asked the teacher.

Rigby chuckled, "Mr. Kingdom, nice to see you wearing a shirt only without your retro jersey, guess your wife knocked some sense on your head that this is the 21st century." said Rigby.

Mr. Kingdom felt offended, "I should give you a detention for your offensive language but Its my wife's birthday today so I don't wanna spend another hour with you." said Mr. Kingdom.

Rigby smiled, "Thanks, dude...I mean, sir. Here's my apple, hope you feel the 'crawling' taste inside." said Rigby as he gave the teacher the apple and ran away.

Mr. Kingdom took a bite of the apple and spit something out, which was a spider, "RIGBY!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The three met and they told each other about their mission, "Ok, turns out, the satellite came early so I missed the chance to send the evidence. Sorry Mordecai but we got nothing on our hands." said Billy as Mordecai felt sad.

Rigby took a look of the pencil, "Hm, the pencil has a name that says 'Martin R.' on it." said Rigby.

Billy grabbed the pencil, "Martin R., follow me, guys." said Billy as Mordecai and Rigby followed Billy.

XXXXXXXXXX

The three then stopped at the boys toilets, "What are we doing at the toilets?" asked Rigby.

Billy smirked, "Watch and see." said Billy as he kicked the door, revealing a nerd.

The nerd frowned, "Why will you do that?" asked the nerd.

Billy chuckled, "I don't know, Martin Roberts!" said Billy as he tossed the pencil to him.

The nerd was surprised as he tried running away but Rigby dived and grabbed him, "You're not going anywhere, nerd." said Rigby as Mordecai took the nerd.

Mordecai got angry, "Why will you ruin my life, you nerd?" asked Mordecai.

Martin tried breaking out, "You don't remember me, huh?" asked Martin.

Mordecai frowned, "No!" said Mordecai.

Martin then sighed, "Remember at the sixth grade when you stole that song for that song competition?" asked Martin.

Rigby nodded, "Oh yeah, we just founded it on the floor." said Rigby.

Martin got angry, "Because I dropped it by mistake! Yeah, that song was mine and I could have won that competition and win the fancy, advanced laptop." said Martin.

Mordecai was shocked, "What's the big deal, dude. Its only a laptop." said Mordecai.

Martin chuckled, "A laptop with some documents of the secrets of this school. If I had it, I can control the systems of this school and everyone will bow down to me." said Martin.

Rigby made a confused look, "So you searched for us for 3 years because of a stupid laptop that I threw away?!" asked Rigby.

Martin got crazy, "That laptop was the key to my triumph now let me go!" said Martin.

Billy smirked, "Well, we'll have to explain this to the principal so, we won't let you go." said Billy.

Martin chuckled, "Go ahead, you don't have the evidence. I saw you in the security video room and I deleted all the evidence so I'm free and you three will embarrass yourselves." said Martin. Mordecai let him go, "Well, I have another idea." said Mordecai as he ran away and came back after a minute.

Rigby narrowed, "Where were you?" asked Rigby.

Mordecai then reveal some students, "Martin meet Max, the guy you gave him a wedgie." said Mordecai.

Max smiled, "This will be a nice revenge that you three should get out of the room." said Max as Mordecai, Rigby and Billy got out of the room.

Martin was scared, "Hey Max...ah, how are y..you?" asked the trembling Martin.

Max smiled, "I'm fine, I just need a little exercise to feel better." said Max as he raised his fists.

A loud cry was heard as Mordecai just ignored it, "Since we solved the mystery, Max will probably tell everyone so time for me to go to Margaret."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mordecai approached Margaret and Eileen, "Hey girls." greeted Mordecai as Eileen waved but Margaret looked angry.

Eileen chuckled, "I'll just go to the toilet." said Eileen as she gave Mordecai a thumbs up.

Margaret looked away, "What do you want?" asked Margaret.

Mordecai smiled, "I've solved the problem, but I don't have the evidence." said Mordecai.

Margaret rolled her eyes, "Stop lying, Mordecai." said Margaret.

Mordecai frowned, "No, really, I'll explain it." said Mordecai as he explain everything to Mordecai. Then she felt sympathy on him as she hugged him.

Margaret ended the hugging, "Sorry for not believing you. Guess Eileen was right, you're a great guy, Mordecai." said Margaret.

Mordecai smiled, "So we're still friends?" asked Mordecai.

Margaret smiled, "Well, do you have something to end this mess?" asked Margaret.

Mordecai handed her a ticket, "I've got an extra ticket for the Fist Pump concert tonight, I was thinking if you can come with me." said Mordecai.

Margaret nodded as she kissed Mordecai on the chick, "I'll go with you, Mordecai. Pick me up at 19:00pm." said Margaret as she walked away while Mordecai stood traumatized and he finally fainted.

**End of the chapter. Thanks to Park Ryder for the assist. Read and Review, tell myour ideas and predictions and I'll get back to you.**

**$ Thomas gone $**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: School Dance Drama

**Hey guys and girls, I've returned with a new chapter. Before you start reading, I wanna say that I'm really desperate. I need a villain for this story but I can't think of any. Max is just a bully who has, now, befriended Mordecai and Rigby. The hooded nerd, aka Martin, is expelled and he's sent to boarding school. So guys, open your minds, literary, and find a villain that could fit in this story.**

**Anyway, this chapter is about Mordecai, Margaret and Mandy. Minor Rigleen but mostly about the 'Triple Ms'. The school dance is up and a lot of tension is happening between Margaret and Mandy.**

The school bell rang as everyone went to the cafeteria in nutrition break. Mordecai and Rigby were just talking until a poster caught their eyes.

"School Dance in Saturday. Every dudes and dudets have to wear formal clothes on Saturday because the school dance is coming up. Dudes, grab your sweat hearts and keep them for the Pre-Spring Break school dance. Be there or Be square." Mordecai and Rigby read aloud the poster in unison, while they dragged some students to the poster.

Rigby chuckled, "Hm, the school dance is coming up, which means its the perfect night to prank the school in one place." said Rigby as he thought about his plan.

Mordecai looked at him, "Count me out on that one. Remember last year when you got us...no...me in detention for the next 2 months." said Mordecai.

Rigby smiled, "Hey, I told you, man. 'Once the plan is done, we don't know each other.'" said Rigby.

Mordecai ignored him as he saw the perfect opportunity to have a date for the dance, he saw Margaret sitting alone, reading a book in the school library, "Ah, Rigby, how about you just go to Billy and Mandy, I'll catch up later." said Mordecai as Rigby wasted no time to ask questions.

Mordecai entered the library and went straight to Margaret. He was sweating and shaking at the same time, every step he take is like going inside a creepy door that has old people showering. He stood in front of Margaret and he inhaled-exhaled the pressure he had, "Hey M...Mar...Margaret." greeted Mordecai while being scared.

Margaret smiled, "Oh hey Mordecai. Listen to this joke I've heard from someone. Why do you think hunting eagles is wrong?" asked Margaret.

Mordecai shrugged, "I don't know, why?" asked Mordecai.

Margaret giggled, "Cause' its ill-eagle. Haha." laughed Margaret as Mordecai laughed too, but he didn't like the joke.

Mordecai gulped, "So Margaret, I've heard that there is a dan...Hey Margaret, Eileen is calling you." said Margaret's friend who interrupted Mordecai.

Margaret sighed, "Sorry Mordecai but I've gotta go cause' Eileen is calling me." said Margaret as she walked away.

Mordecai sighed as he went to his, Rigby, Billy and Mandy usual table. Once he sat down, he laid flat on the chair as he was bored.

Billy smiled, "Hey Mordecai, wanna join me and Rigby for an awesome prank at the dance on Saturday?" asked Billy.

Mordecai shook his head for the answer no.

Rigby looked at Billy, "Don't waste your breath for Mordecai, Billy. He's more of a girl type." said Rigby, before he earned a punch from Mordecai.

Five minutes have passed and Mandy showed up, "Hey guys" greeted Mandy.

Mordecai, Rigby and Billy greeted as Mandy sat down, "So Mandy, are you going to the dance?" asked Rigby.

Mandy smiled, "Well, I am and that reminds me" said Mandy as she looked at Mordecai, "do you wanna be my date for the dance?" asked Mandy as Rigby almost choked himself while Billy fell down his chair.

Mordecai didn't know what to say, "I...I...Mandy, you're a nice girl and any boy would be lucky to have you but...I already asked Margaret." said Mordecai.

Mandy giggled, "Oh yeah, are you talking about 'the' Margaret who asked Nick Millory to be her date for the dance?" said Mandy at the surprised Mordecai.

Mordecai thought about it, "Wait, wait, wait, Margaret asked Nick, that rich guy who always think about himself only?" asked Mordecai.

Mandy nodded, "Yep, so do you agree on me or you rather stay home while the others are dancing and pranking." said Mandy.

Mordecai felt sad, "Ah...fine. I'll pick you up at 6:30pm." said Mordecai.

Mandy smiled, "Great then I can't wait for Saturday." said Mandy.

Mordecai stood up, " I'm just going to use it, I'll be right back." said Mordecai as he walked away to the toilet.

Mandy then sat comfortably calm, "Phase 1, complete. Phase 2, starts now." said Mandy.

Billy got confused, "What are you planning, Mandy? What does 'Phase 1, complete' mean?" asked Billy.

Mandy chuckled, "Well, I should tell you. I just want Mordecai to be my date for the dance so I thought of a strategy. Phase 1, I have to trick Mordecai to believe that Margaret asked Nick for the dance so he'll be my date. Phase 2, my friends...other friends who are girls, Rigby, have to guide Mordecai and Margaret not to talk to each other because he'll know my plan but I figured to have them guide Margaret because Mordecai talks like a freezing person to Margaret. Phase 3, I have to figure out a way to prevent Margaret to 'NOT' come at the dance." said Mandy.

Rigby became shocked, "Wait, you're not going to eliminate her because your 'I have to figure out a way to prevent Margaret 'NOT' to come at the dance' in one word is annihilate." said Rigby.

Mandy chuckled, "I'm not going to do that. I'll just make sure that Margaret doesn't appear at the dance." said Mandy.

Billy got angry, "You know, that's really evil if you thought about it." said Billy.

Rigby nodded, "I agree with Billy. We know that you like Mordecai, guess what, Billy loves Margaret." said Rigby.

Billy punched Rigby, "Dude! That's supposed to be our secret." said Billy.

Mandy furiously looked at Billy, "You're idiot, what's your problem? I told you that if you like Margaret or one of the popular girls, our friendship is over." said Mandy.

Billy looked at Mandy, "Mandy, look, I can explain." said Billy.

Mandy looked away, "Billy, leave me alone. If you want to be my friend again, prank Margaret today!" shouted Mandy.

Billy rubbed his hair, "I can't just do that. I mean, Margaret has been nice to me. We had a good time making a project, I bought her a rose which she putted in her hair and she hugged me once because I helped her with a presentation which her little nephew messed up. So I'm done pranking Margaret and Eileen." said Billy.

Mandy looked disguised, "Who are you to tell me that you're done pranking Margaret and Eileen...you know, don't answer that, maybe finding new friends can help forget about you two." said Mandy.

Rigby got confused, "Wait, what did I do? And why did you said 'forget about you two', Mordecai also likes Margaret." said Rigby.

Mandy stood up, "Mordecai is my boyfriend! As soon as I kiss him, he'll forget about that crippled freak of nature." said Mandy.

Rigby got angry, "Wow, mind your language. Robins have a good relationship with Raccoon so don't go around talking trash about them." said Rigby.

Mandy chuckled, "Good relationship, huh? How many boyfriends she had for the past 2 years? 7 boyfriends, guess what, a raccoon is not in the list." said Mandy.

Billy had sympathy for Mandy, "Mandy, friendships can increase when you socialise with other people. If you keep being selfish about Mordecai, then everyone can think of you as a reincarnated Crazy Suzy." said Billy.

Rigby looked at Billy, "Crazy Suzy, who's she?" asked Rigby.

Billy looked at him, "She was a nerd in this school and she used to date Nick Millory until he and the other students abandoned her at a forest during school trip. Everyone thinks she's dead but she returned with vengeance against the school then one day, she demolished the school into tiny bits and suddenly, she died with the campus. Rumours are told that her ghost appears at night and in halloween. So if someone has gone crazily angry, that person will be called a 'Reincarnated Crazy Suzy'." said Billy.

Mandy got angry, "I'm not a reincarnated Suzy. You're just jealous of me. I always get everything first before you so shut up, Billy." said Mandy as she stormed away.

Billy got sad, "She has changed because of the stupid dance." said Billy.

Rigby looked at the table, "Its the 'Cycle of Love and Selfishness." said Rigby.

Billy looked at him, "What's that?" asked Billy.

Rigby looked at him, "Its where a girl turns into a maniac because of a boyfriend. She becomes self aware of her boyfriend, like grabbing him and kiss him when she saw him talking to a girl, write things about him on her diary or even go overboard by covering her whole locker or bag or bedroom with the pictures of him. If the boyfriend breaks up with her, she turns into a monster than no one can't stop, a monster that can tear the ex-boyfriend into tiny little pieces." said Rigby.

Billy chuckled, "Hm, interesting. Where did you get that from?" asked Billy.

Rigby chuckled, "From Eileen, she might be a bookworm but she kinda...cool when she tells me some facts." said Rigby.

Speaking of the devil, Eileen showed up at their table, "Hey Rigby, ah...can you and me...that can out wrong. Can you be my date for the dance? If you don't want me then it'll be fine but if you wanna then it'll be fine too." asked Eileen.

Rigby rolled her eyes, "I don't like dancing so I don't want to be your date." said Rigby.

Eileen felt sad, "Okay, I get it. Well see you when you see me." said Eileen as she ran away.

Billy punched Rigby, "Dude, that was really rude and too distasteful of you. Why would you just decline her?" asked Billy.

Rigby got angry, "What! She really creepy when you talk to her, its like talking to a beggar who wants to massage you." said Rigby.

Billy punched Rigby again, "She's not a beggar and a minute ago, you said she's cool when she tells you some cool facts." said Billy.

Rigby rubbed his punched shoulder, "Stop taking!" shouted Rigby.

The school bell rang as everyone went to their classes.

XXXXXXXXXX

The school day was over and everyone was going home. Eileen suddenly bumped into someone, "Sorry, I just didn't see you." said Eileen.

Jake smiled, "Don't worry about it. Hey, aren't you the friend of Mordecai and Margaret?" asked Jake.

Eileen blushed as she looked at him, "Ah, yeah, I am." said Eileen.

Jake chuckled, "Well, I met Mordecai at Margaret's party and we talked about many things..." while Jake was keep talking to Eileen, she was looking at Jake and felt an emotionless feeling she only has for Rigby, she likes Jake.

Jake snapped his fingers multiple times, "Hello, Eileen, do you even know what I'm saying?" asked Jake.

Eileen nodded, "I heard you loud and clear." said Eileen.

Jake smiled, "Oh yeah, then what's the last thing I said?" asked Jake.

Eileen thought about it, "You were talking about you and Mordecai." said Eileen.

Jake chuckled, "Wrong, the last thing I said is asking you 'what's the last thing I said'." said Jake as the two shared a laugh, "So Eileen, do you mind if we...I mean, you can be my date for the dance?" asked Jake.

Eileen was shocked, "Ah, yeah. I...I'll see you at the dance." said Eileen as she walked away.

Margaret saw Mordecai and went to him, "Hey Mordecai." said Margaret.

Mordecai sighed, "Hey Margaret."

Margaret smiled, "So Mordecai, do you mind if you become the peanut butter and I can be a butter inside a sandwich?" asked Margaret.

Mordecai got confused, "What?"

Margaret laughed, "Can you be the other shoe for Heinz's foot?" asked Margaret.

Mordecai rubbed his shoulder, "I don't know what are you saying. Who's Heinz?" asked Mordecai.

Margaret laughed again, "Can you become my date for the dance, silly?" asked Margaret.

Mordecai was shocked, "Wait, isn't Nick Millory your date?" asked Mordecai.

Margaret chuckled, "Who told you that?"

Mordecai was surprised, "Mandy, she already asked me and I agree because I was going to ask you but you asked Nick first." said Mordecai.

Margaret rolled her eyes, "Mandy will be always Mandy, she gets everything she wants. Why don't you say that you can't be her date?" asked Margaret.

Mordecai sighed, "You know, Mandy. She gets a little bit crazy if someone says no to her." said Mordecai.

Margaret sighed, "Oh, ok. Then I'll probably just find someone else then." said Margaret.

Mordecai felt bad, "Sorry, but good luck finding someone because I wanna see you at the dance." said Mordecai as he was embarrassed of what he said.

Margaret giggled, "What are you saying, dude? Don't worry I'll be there. See you there, I guess." said Margaret as Margaret walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Saturday night arrived. The school gym was filled with students. More and more students keep coming and Rigby arrived, "Billy said he'll meet me here." said Rigby as he saw something he never thought of.

Eileen and Jake arrived and some of the boys were looking at Eileen. She was wearing a blue and white dress that was similar to Cinderella's dress. She had make up on her face and she didn't wear her glasses. Jake was wearing a black tuxedo that was sparkling. Rigby then felt jealous for Jake and he regrets his decision of declining Eileen.

Eileen and Jake approached Rigby, "Hey Rigby, oh before I forget. Rigby, Jake. Jake, Rigby." said Eileen as she introduced Rigby to Jake and the two shook hands.

Jake looked at Eileen, "Sweaty, I'm going to get punch, do you wanna?" asked Jake.

Eileen smiled, "Yeah, thanks honey." said Eileen as Jake kissed Eileen on the chick and she just chuckled.

Rigby looked at Eileen, "So you two are an item now?" asked Rigby.

Eileen smiled, "Well, you could say that." said Eileen.

Rigby sighed, "Ok, I'll just continue my search for Billy." said Rigby as he walked away.

Again, speaking of the devil, Billy shockingly appeared with Margaret. Billy was wearing the same clothes Muscle Man wore at Wing Kingdom in the episode Pranked, exept for the glasses. Margaret was wearing an red dress with a black belt on the stomach. She has a make up and a few accessories on her body. The two went to a frozen Rigby, "Hey Rigby" greeted Margaret but Rigby was still frozen.

Billy looked at Margaret, "I think I'll talk to him. Just go to Eileen." said Billy as Margaret went to Eileen.

Billy pinched Rigby as he woke up, "Hey Rigby" greeted Billy.

Rigby got angry, "Dude, so you figured not to do the prank and come here with Margaret." said Rigby.

Billy sighed, "Dude, Margaret asked me to be her date. How could I just decline that just like you. Eileen is now hotter than Margaret and guess who's not her date? YOU!" said Billy.

Rigby got angry, "Stop talking!" shouted Rigby.

Billy was about to say something but he suddenly saw Mordecai. Mordecai is wearing a black tuxedo and decided not to gel his hair. As for Mandy, she is wearing an orange dress that had designed patterns on it. She has make up on her face and she did a few adjustments on her blonde hair.

Mordecai and Mandy went to Rigby and Billy, "Hey guys, what's up?" asked Mordecai.

Mandy looked at Mordecai, "I'll just go to the toilet." said Mandy as walked away.

Rigby rolls his eyes, "Great, my three friends have their own dates while I'm a just a loner." said Rigby.

Mordecai got confused, "Wait, Billy has a date?" asked Mordecai.

Billy nodded, "Yep, its Margaret. She just came to me and asked me." said Billy while Mordecai felt some kind of jealousy on Billy.

Margaret appeared in front of the guys, "Hey Mordecai, I like your tuxedo, so stylish and original." said Margaret.

Mordecai smiled, "Thanks you, I like your dress, so red and juicy." said Mordecai as the two shared a laugh while Rigby and Billy didn't get the joke.

The first song played as Mordecai and Margaret looked at each other, "Can I have this dance?" asked Mordecai to Margaret.

Margaret looked at Billy, who nodded a yes, and she grabbed Mordecai's hand and the two danced comfortably. Mandy returned from the toilet and saw his date dancing with Margaret. She got angry and she just took a grape juice from a guy who was drinking it.

The song was over and Mandy approached Mordecai and Margaret, "Hey Mordecai, can you..." Mandy purposly dropped the grape juice on Margaret's dress and everyone laughed.

Margaret got furious and took a grape juice from someone and she purposly spilt it on Mandy's face as everyone chanted 'oooohh'. Mandy got angry and grabbed a piece of chocolate cake and threw it on Margaret's face. Then Margaret grabbed the big plate that was full of punch and she threw it on Mandy, wetting her dress. And Mandy grabbed the whole chocolate cake and threw it on Margaret's dress. Then the two started fighting while everyone (exept Mordecai and Eileen) were chanting 'fight'. Margaret punched Mandy on the chicks as everyone liked the action. Mandy then punched Margaret's stomach and the two went all over the place trying to find oxygen to breathe but Mandy threw a piece of cake to Margaret but she dodged it and the cake landed on Eileen's face.

Then Jake got angry and threw a piece of pie to Mandy but she dodged it and it landed on Max. Max got furious and chased after Jake, who was running away.

Rigby laughed as he picked up a pie, "FOOD FIGHT!" shouted Rigby as he threw the pie on Mordecai's face and everyone went crazy, even the teachers and the dj. While the food fight was still rolling, Margaret and Mandy continued their fight.

Suddenly, a gumball machine, a yeti and a lollipop man entered the Parkside Lux Ball and the gumball machine guy dropped a vase down and it broke, catching the attention of the people, "Alright, I thought hosting a High School Dance here will be a great deal for this park finances but now you're trashing it. The party is over! Everyone get out or I destroy this place with YOU IN IT!" shouted the gumball machine while his gumballs turned dark red. Everyone got out as the gumball machine, the yeti and the lollipop man were the only three left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mordecai, Margaret, Rigby and Eileen arrived at Eileen's home which was a little bit around the corner of the park, "That was the best school dance I've ever been to." said Rigby.

Mordecai laughed, "Yeah, especially the fight between Margaret and Mandy, I didn't know you can fight." said Mordecai.

Margaret chuckled, "I used to do karate to protect myself." said Margaret.

Eileen yawned, "That was a quite interesting night. Now its time for me to hit the bed." said Eileen.

Margaret nodded, "Can I sleep here because my house is far away and the time is 00:25am. Its too dark to walk alone." said Margaret.

Mordecai looked at Margaret, "Ah, me and Rigby can walk you home. I mean, I live in two blocks behind you so its cool to help you." said Mordecai.

Margaret agreed to walk home with Mordecai and Rigby as the three said their goodbyes to Eileen and walked to their homes.

Mordecai and Margaret (Rigby went home because he was too lazy to guide Margaret) then arrived Margaret's home, "Thanks for helping me, Mordecai. And I had a great night because of you so..." Margaret kissed Mordecai on the lips for 10 seconds and walked inside her home, "see you Monday, boyfriend." said Margaret as she closed the door once inside.

As for Mordecai, he walked home while smiling and chanting but he didn't attract any attention of neighbours. He arrived home and saw Miley still awake, "Where were you? The dance was suppose to end at 22:00pm." said Miley.

Mordecai smiled, "Let's just say, you're too young to understand, dweeb." said Mordecai as he went to his room.

Miley got angry, "Dweeb, hm...you're butt cheek." said Miley as she continued watching TV.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Field Trip

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I'm really really tired right now and I wanna sleep so I'm just going to give you the chapter...**

A school bus pulled over as the ninth grade students stood at the quad (campus). The principal then stood before them, "Ok squidheads, as you know that today we're going on a field trip and we're going on a forest." said the principal.

Billy's spine shivered, "Forest! I...don't like forests!" said Billy.

The Principal chuckled, "I don't care. Since there are 34 of you, and conveniently 17 boys and girls, I'm pairing you boy and girl. Anyway, everyone, to the bus now." said the principal.

The principal paired the students as they got in the bus. As he was pairing, he paired Mordecai with Mandy, Rigby and Eileen, Billy and the popular girl he talked to once, Jake and Margaret, and others. After that, the bus started. Mordecai sat on his seat and saw Mandy sitting down beside her. The two looked at each other and they didn't say anything to each other.

Mandy looked at the window as Mordecai was texting with someone with his phone. Mandy looked at him, "So...what's up?" asked Mandy.

Mordecai looked at her, "Ah, fine." said Mordecai as he remembered something, "Look, Mandy, I'm sorry about 'that' situation. I was trying to ask Margaret to the dance but I didn't have the courage. She also wanted to ask me to the dance but I told her that you asked me first because you told me that Nick Millory asked her first." said Mordecai.

Mandy chuckled, "Sorry for lying to you." said Mandy.

Mordecai and Mandy looked at each other but Mordecai received a message from someone. He read it and laughed.

Mandy was curious to see the message, "Why are you laughing about?" asked Mandy.

Mordecai looked at her, "Well its kinda private but its from Margaret." said Mordecai.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "You've been talking to her since we've got in this bus, are you two dating now?" asked Mandy.

Mordecai smiled, "Well, you could say that." said Mordecai.

Mandy frowned, "What! You two are really dating?" asked Mandy.

Mordecai winced, "Yeah, we started dating after the school dance. Is something wrong about dating her?" asked Mordecai.

Mandy felt sad, "Ah, no, nothing is wrong." said Mandy as she looked away from Mordecai.

Mandy loves Mordecai, she loves her so bad that she could even be his servant. But someone is keep standing in between them and that person is Margaret. If Margaret keeps blocking Mandy from Mordecai, then Mordecai will have no interest in her. Its like Margaret is a middle sorcerer. In scientific facts, when you mix a hydrogen (Mordecai) and oxygen (Mandy), the equation's answer is H2O. But if Margaret can remove the oxygen and take the hydrogen, the equation will not provider water and water is divided into two parts which are Hydrogen and Oxygen. If oxygen can be blow away Margaret, the hydrogen and oxygen will be combined together and will provider water. But in the main fact, Mandy hates Margaret. Her nightmares came true, she lost Mordecai to her enemy but her mother only told her that she must not give up on love because one day will come when your crush leaves your crush's soul mate for you, then you two can make Yin and Yang.

XXXXXXXXXX

After 2 hours of waiting, the students arrived and everyone got out of the bus. The principal stood before them, "Ok space-wasters, there's a game resort nearby this forest and the only way to get to it is to go inside the forest and go to the other side. There are 8 maps on my hand, divided into a group of 4 and one group should be a group of 2 so hurry up." said the principal as everyone rushed to their friends. Mordecai, Margaret, Eileen and Mandy were the first people to finish. Rigby, Billy, Jake and Max also finished pairing each other. Others soon finished as everyone followed the trail of the map.

Then suddenly, Margaret and Mandy had an argument while Mordecai and Eileen tried stopping it but then just ignore them. Everyone passed them while looking at the loud Margaret and Mandy. Then Eileen realised something as she borrowed the map from Mordecai.

Eileen saw the map, "Oh no" said Eileen as Margaret and Mandy stopped shouting at each other.

Mordecai looked at her, "What's wrong, Eileen?" asked Mordecai.

Eileen gave him the map, "The game resort is not in the map but its says that the game resort is part of the landmarks in this land. If the game resort is not shown in the map, that means we're lost in the forest and the only person who can help us is the principal who passed us with the other students." said Eileen.

Mandy was surprised, "Wow, they just left us here alone. Some classmates they are." said Mandy.

Margaret smiled, "Don't worry, I used to be on a scout when I was little and I was thought that the easier way of getting out of the woods is to look at the stars." said Margaret.

Mandy got angry, "Its the middle of the day, there are no clouds and the moon finished its shift hours ago. If you wanna she stars, then I can knock you out right now." said Mandy.

As Margaret was about to do something, Mordecai spoke, "Ok, how about we just go straight ahead since we're at the start of this forest." said Mordecai.

Eileen stood up after calculating something on the ground, "Ok, that's a great plan, Mordecai but the map says that wild animals are found in this map so if we saw one, then we have to use Margaret as bait." said Eileen.

Mandy laughed as Margaret got scared, "Why me?" asked Margaret.

Mandy chuckled, "Because Eileen finally founds you useless." said Mandy.

Eileen maintained her glasses, "No, that's not it. Its because your body has the ability to outrun a horse, despite the fact that lions and bears can either eat us alive or give up on us because while we are hidden on bushes, the lions and bears can chase you but you can outrun them and you can hide while you lost them." said Eileen.

Margaret didn't like the idea but its for survival, "Fine, I'll do it." said Margaret.

Mordecai smiled, "Great now let's go." said Mordecai.

XXXXXXXXXX

Its been an hour since the lost four have ate something. Mordecai was ate, Margaret was tired of dodging wild animals, Eileen was thirsty and Mandy was constipated.

Mandy sat down, "Ok, I'm tired now. Can we take a break?" asked Mandy.

Margaret also sat down, "Yeah, I was chased by a hyena while you three were hiding so that you can move behind it and scare it off." said Margaret.

Mordecai sat down, "Fine, but in 10 minutes, we are going."

As the four talked to each other, Eileen stood up to release the urine. Eileen found a safe and quiet place as she peed. After she was done, an animal approached behind her.

Eileen smiled, "Are you trying to scare me again, Margaret?" asked Eileen as the animal groan.

Eileen smiled, "Its not working, Margaret, show yourself." said Eileen as she continue walking back to her friends and the animal continued groaning.

Eileen then looked back and saw an animal that was blocking her view of the sun, then she screamed.

Mordecai, Margaret and Mandy heard the scream, "Eileen!" shouted the four as they ran to her.

**Boom Cliffhanger, Boom goes the dynamite, Boom. Anyway, Read and Review my story. Tell your friends about it because I need ideas.**

**$ Thomas gone $**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Field Trip pt.2

**Hey guys and girls, I've reincarnated with another chapter. Okay, in this chapter, its about Mordecai and Eileen. Don't forget that its also the continuation of chapter 7 because of the Cliffhanger with the big 'C'. Anyway, I'm still open for "idea-donation", prediction giving and reviews. Shout out to Park Ryder, she's the inspiration of this story. Any credit that I get belongs to her. Okay, enough with my talking and on with the story...**

As Mordecai, Margaret and Mandy arrived to Eileen, they saw a traumatised Eileen looking at a plant tree-sized bear. This isn't an ordinary, man-eating, king of thumb wrestling, one-eye sleeper bear, it is a one story building grizzly bear with soft black fur and brown dangerous eyes. The grizzly bear then looked at Margaret and it roared aloud, scaring the four. The bear then stepped forward to grab Margaret but Mordecai stood in front of her, earning a swift punch from the bear.

As Mordecai laid down unconscious after the punch, Mandy threw a stone to the bear for attention, "Hey butt face, why do bears have fur coats? Because they'd look stupid in anoraks!" said Mandy as the bear roared at her.

Margaret stepped in, "Why does a bear always get so scared? Because it looked in the mirror." said Margaret as the was tired of listening to their insulting jokes.

The bear chased Margaret and Mandy as the two paced each other, "Run for it!" said Mandy.

Margaret looked at her, "You can't outrun a Grizzly!" shouted Margaret.

Mandy blocked Margaret's way, "I don't have to outrun the bear, I just have to outrun YOU." said Mandy as the two keep pacing each other.

The grizzly bear is not to far away but a little closer to Margaret and Mandy. Once Margaret saw a way out of forest, she went into it as Mandy followed her but Margaret almost fell down a stiff cliff as she tried holding on the edge of the cliff for her dear life.

Mandy hid behind a tree while the grizzly bear searched for the two girls. As the bear was smelling the scent of Mandy's perfume, she picked up a rock and threw away. The grizzly bear heard the sound as it crawled away searching for Mandy. Mandy smiled as she went looking for Margaret who went into a path that can lead her out of this forest. She then saw an unstable bridge as she went to it but she heard Margaret crying.

Margaret panicked, "Help! Anybody! Please! Mordecai! Eileen! Mandy!" shouted Margaret, earning the attention of Mandy.

Mandy chuckled, "Would you look at that, I thought birds can fly but I can see 'NOT' all of them can." said Mandy.

Margaret got angry, "Are you going to help me or not?" asked Margaret.

Mandy thought about it, "Hm...fine" said Mandy as Margaret made the sigh of relief, "but I'll help you on one condition." said Mandy.

Margaret looked at her, "For Pete's sake, I'm going to die here and my hands are tired and slippy. Just tell me your condition already!" shouted Margaret.

Mandy giggled, "Hey, no need to be hasty. Ok, I want you to stay away from Mordecai, break up with him, never look at him again." said Mandy.

Margaret frowned, "What?! I love Mordecai and you expect me to give it all up for a dumb deal." said Margaret.

Mandy walked slowly back to Mordecai and Eileen, "Fine, you don't wanna leave Mordecai, then have fun seeing us together in Heaven." said Mandy while dramatically walking slowly.

Margaret thought about it, her hands are slippy, she's hungry, she will fall any time soon and she's too tired to hold on but she doesn't have a choice, "Wait...fine, I'll do it. I'll dump Mordecai and leave him alone now please help me." said Margaret.

Mandy laughed, "Smart move." said Mandy as she pulled up Margaret.

Margaret looked at a smirking Mandy, "You know, I really hate you but thanks for saving me." said Mandy.

Mandy smirked, "No problem. But you will dump Mordecai. Once that is done, he will feel down and sad, that's where I come in by comforting him and he will love me, marry me and we'll have kids and their names will be... Margaret and Mandy Jr." said Mandy as she laughed like an evil person.

Margaret wanted to cry as she walked back to Mordecai and Eileen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rigby, Billy, Jake and Max were eating ham burgers with the other students in a picnic break when they suddenly saw that four of their classmates were missing.

Rigby looked around, "Hey, has anybody seen Mordecai?" asked Rigby.

Max shook his head, "I don't know. Even Margaret is missing." said Max.

Billy also searched the area, "Mandy and Eileen are also missing. Last time I checked, I saw Margaret and Mandy arguing while Mordecai and Eileen tried calming them down. Maybe they focused on the situation rather than focusing on the main objective." said Billy.

Rigby looked at him, "Dude, long words are overrated. If you will continue using large words then you won't even see me at the class." said Rigby.

Jake was really panicking, "I really hope that my Eileen is okay. If she doesn't come out alive then I will...I will..." said Jake as he lost his words because of panic. The other students looked at him with strange looks as Jake remembered what he just said, "Also the other, I hope they are okay." said Jake.

As everyone talked about the missing four, the principal stood up, "Ok, butt lovers, I called the forest supervisor and he sent a rescue team to search for Mordecai and the girls. I'm going to the forest supervisor to check the status so find something interesting you dilweeds like." said the principal as he walked away.

Rigby thought of something, "Hey everyone, if chickens can lay eggs, then why won't cows lay eggs?" asked Rigby.

Billy face-palmed, "What are you talking about?!" said Billy.

Max smiled, "Rigby's right. I always wonder that if you squeeze an orange, you get an orange juice. If you squeeze a cow, why would the outcome be called milk instead of 'cow juice?" asked Max.

Rigby smiled, "I always think about that too." said Rigby.

Rigby and Max fist pumped, "Great minds, think alike. Weak minds, think hard." said Rigby and Max simultaneously.

Jake looked ashamed, "Vice versa, guys, vice versa." said Jake.

Rigby and Max were confused, "What's vice versa?" asked Rigby and Max.

Billy and Jake sighed as everyone else were afraid to laugh because Max knock them all out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mordecai woke up from consciousness and felt his hands were tied up. He looked around and saw a massive area that has many doors, similar to the colosseum when it was finished. He saw many monkeys working under a controlling device on their hands. Then finally he saw an old man sitting down on a stone-sculptured chair, "It seems that you're awake." said the old man.

Mordecai moved his arms and legs rashly, "Where am I? Why am I tied up? Where's Margaret, Mandy and Eileen? Who are you?" asked Mordecai.

The old man stood up, "My name is Francis but you can call me 'old hag'. You're under the ground or underground in one word, where me and my army of monkeys are researching the eruption of larva. My plan is to evaporate the water surface so that I can erupt thousand holds of larva, after that, people will feel the heat melting their insides and they will die, leaving me with the control of Earth." said Francis.

Mordecai frowned, "But won't you and your army die too?" asked Mordecai.

The Old hag chuckled, "Well, I will but they won't, thanks to the larva protecting gears they will be wearing. After they complete my plan, they will reincarnate me so that I'll start my rule over Earth." said Francis.

Mordecai looked around, "That's crazy. Even if you complete your plan, there are less than hundred monkeys. Where will you get another monkeys?" asked Mordecai.

Francis tossed a paper, "I will launch a rocket that will blow up, releasing a large dna merge of monkeys so that every dead humans can turn into monkeys and they will be revived when they die." said Francis.

Mordecai frowned, "Wow, that's one heck of a crazy plan...mostly awesome but really crazy." said Mordecai.

Francis chuckled, "Suit yourself." said Francis as he walked away.

Mordecai saw Eileen being tired up in another cage. Mordecai finally found a way out and he slowly opened the cage so that he won't trigger the alarm. He then opened Eileen's cage and freed her from being tired.

Eileen woke up, "Mordecai, you're awake. ¤cough¤cough¤. There are monkeys that are trying to invade Earth." said Eileen.

Mordecai looked around, "Don't worry about it, I already know. How did you end up unconscious?" asked Mordecai.

Eileen coughed, "Well, I saw monkeys throwing rocks after Margaret and Mandy were chased away by the grizzly bear. One of the monkeys shot me with a critical tranquilliser gun and I fainted." said Eileen.

Mordecai nodded, "Hm, okay. Let's sneak out of here, find Margaret and Mandy and alert the police about this old hag's crazy plan." said Mordecai.

Eileen grabbed him, "Mordecai, I can't do anything besides talking and moving my head because the tranquilliser gun stunned my body, meaning that I'm weak to do anything." said Eileen.

Mordecai then picked her up, "Guess a piggie-back ride is the only way for us to survive." said Mordecai as he gave Eileen the piggie-back ride.

The two were carefully quiet and they were doing well not alerting the monkeys until Mordecai accidentally pushed many barrels that caught the attention of the monkeys.

Francis returned, "They escaped, get them you worthless fools." said Francis as the monkeys grabbed their stun guns, tranquilliser guns and paint-ball guns to shoot them. As they were shooting, Mordecai was doing well dodging the weapons until one monkeys aimed for the paint in front of Mordecai. The monkey shot the paint successfully as the paint blinded Mordecai, giving them a disadvantage.

Eileen, who was on Mordecai's back, thought of something, "Mordecai, I have an idea. Since you can't see anything and I can't do anything besides shaking my head, I'll be your eyes while you're my body. So do what I tell you to do." said Eileen as Mordecai nodded.

The monkeys continued shooting the two as Eileen told Mordecai to jump, run, climb and dodge the weapons. They were near the exit but the only thing preventing them of escaping was when Mordecai accidentally triggered a button that was counting down to blow up the underground hideout, that was meant to cover their tracks after someone can discover this hideout.

As the countdown reached 15 seconds, the monkeys used the colosseum door-like chamber pods to escape.

The large computer beeped, "The area will be permanently annihilated in T-10 seconds. 10...9...8..." as the computer continue counting down, Eileen told Mordecai to back up a little so that he can jump towards the ladders, "7...6...5..." the computer continued counting down. Mordecai then climb up the ladder and escaped through a secret door, once he got out, he ran fast as he can to avoid being blown up as he jumped once he heard the computer saying 1.

Boooom! The underground hideout was completely blown up into bits as the remains came down crashing to the ground while the ash was letting the wind take care of it.

Margaret stopped walking, "What was that?!" asked Margaret.

Mandy looked at the spreading ash, "I don't know but we got to go to the beginning of this ash right now." said Mandy as the two ran to investigate.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jake saw the birds flying away from the area that they were at the beginning, "These birds are terrified to go back to their nests. And I've heard an exploding sound moments ago." said Jake.

Billy pointed, "Me too, and look at the sky, its covered by ash and it came from the direction we where at first. Which reminds me, Rigby, remember when Mordecai told us that if he's in trouble or something bad has happened to him and his friends, that day will come when we can see ash on the sky." said Billy.

Rigby nodded and frowned as Billy looked at him, "Mordecai!" shouted the two simultaneously.

The principal return with the rescue team, "Hey everyone, have you heard an exploding sound?" asked the principal.

Everyone nodded as the principal signalled the rescue team to check any evidence or victims.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eileen opened her eyes, she struggled to get up as Mordecai, who got his sight back, aided her. The two then saw the mess that was made in their area. They saw many wild animals and birds aborting the area. Then suddenly, a monkey stood up saw Mordecai and Eileen were still alive. It grabbed a grenade on its pocket as it was ready to throw it.

Mordecai and Eileen whimpered, "It was nice knowing you, Eileen." said Mordecai.

Eileen smiled, "Likewise Mordecai. At least I'll die having a boyfriend." said Mordecai.

Mordecai smiled, "Me too, not boyfriend but girlfriend." said Mordecai.

As the tired and injured monkey was about to throw the grenade, the 'grizzly bear' came to the rescue as it took the grenade and it smashed it while it was off and it grabbed the monkey and threw it far, far away. Much to Mordecai and Eileen's surprise, the grizzly bear crawled down and gave the two a 'cab' to rest their body. Margaret and Mandy arrived at the scene and saw the grizzly bear once again, "Guys, watch out. The bear is going to kill you." said Mandy.

Mordecai rubbed the bear as Eileen giggled as Margaret and Mandy's eyes widened and their mouths were opened.

The rescue team and the principal, with the ninth grade students behind him, arrived at the scene.

Billy panicked, "A bear! Everyone run!" shouted Billy as everyone almost ran but Eileen stopped them.

Eileen looked at Billy, "Don't worry, guys, this manly bear saved us from a monkey." said Eileen as everyone, exept for Mordecai were confused, "Me and Mordecai will explain everything later." said Eileen.

Rigby saw the blown up area, "What happened in here?" asked Rigby.

Mordecai chuckled, "Evil dude, monkey army, crazy plan, we save the world. Same old, same old." said Mordecai as he looked at Eileen.

Mordecai and Eileen smiled as they high fived, "We save the world...ouch..." said the two as they forgot about their pain, "Take us to the hospital."

**Fin del capítulo, meaning 'end of the chapter, I'm learning to become a linguist, a person who has the ability to speak many languages around earth, or universe because there is no such thing that is an 'alien'. Anyway, R&R people. Tell your friends about this story, if they know about it, then get new friends.**

**$ Thomas gone $**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: One of those weird days

**Hey guys and girls, I'm back with a new chapter. Firstly, I would like to thank Jesus Rules 107 and Park Ryder for helping me with this chapter, they rock and go read their stories. Secondly, this is another chapter that has a supernatural scene so read at your own risk. JK. Anyway, on with the chapter...**

It is a normal Sunday dusk in Twin Peaks, the sky is orange, the birds were going to sleep on their nests, the traffic was heavy, the wind was smoothly refreshing and the hospital was too busy. Mordecai, who is in the hospital with Eileen because of the last field trip incident, slowly tried opening his eyes. Then he thought about Margaret all of a sudden. How she always laugh to his jokes, how she always makes him smile, so on. Last night, he had a nightmare where his friends are being killed by killer bear robots, even 'Bro' aka 'grizzly bear, Eileen's new found pet, was also killed. Mordecai was the last person to be alive as he continued running away until he was trapped on a dead end. Then the nightmare ended when Mordecai was woken up by Miley.

Mordecai looked at her, " Why am I in a hospital? What are you doing here?" asked Mordecai.

Miley smiled, "Mom and Dad said that I must check up on you because they have to buy groceries." said Miley.

Mordecai sighed, "I don't need help from you, dilweed." said Mordecai.

Miley chuckled, "Well boohoo, too bad for you. Anyway, I've heard about your amazing action when you defeated a whole army of crazy monkeys, well, I can't believe I'm saying this but...It was really cool of you." said Miley.

Mordecai looked at her, "I can't say that I'm touched, but thanks sis. Can I have a hug?" asked Mordecai.

Miley came back to her senses, "Wow, wow, wow. Telling you that I'm impressed with your hero massacre doesn't mean that I'll give you my full respect so get the picture of us hugging each other out of your mind." said Miley as she sat down and took a magazine to read.

Mordecai laid down, "And we back in square 1, that's the Miley that I know and want." said Mordecai as the two shared a laugh.

Mordecai's mom, known as Rachel, came in as she smiled when she saw her children not fighting but laughing together, "Aww, look at my teddy bears, they're enjoying each other." said Rachel.

Mordecai and Miley got angry, "No, we not." said the two simultaneously.

The door opened as Mordecai saw Margaret, "Margaret, what's up?" said Mordecai.

Margaret smiled, "Just here to 'check up' on you." said Margaret as Mordecai and his mom laughed, exept for Miley.

Miley rolled his eyes, "Was that even a joke?" asked Miley, while Mordecai gave her an evil glare.

Margaret saw Mordecai's mom, "Oh, sorry I didn't see you. Hi, my name is Margaret, Mordecai's...close friend." said Margaret.

Rachel laughed, "Hello to you too, I'm Mordecai's mother, but you can call me Rachel. And don't be scared of saying that you're Mordecai's girlfriend, he likes talking about you." said Rachel.

Mordecai looked away, Miley chuckled and Margaret blushed. Rachel also chuckled a little, "Ok, we'll leave you two love birds alone. Miley, let's go." said Rachel as she and Miley walked away.

Mordecai looked at Margaret, "So Margaret...ah, its good to see you again." said Margaret.

Margaret sat down, "Mordecai, I have a confession I wanna get off my chest." said Margaret.

Mordecai didn't like her tone, "Ok, say it." said Mordecai, who was terrified.

Margaret looked down, "Well this thing...us...its not working. Everytime you make me smile, it feels arkward and strange to me. You're my fourth boyfriend I ever heard and you're the first one to stay much longer than the others, that thing is new to me and its bringing more pressure to me. Sorry Mordecai but, we can't see each other anymore." said Margaret.

Mordecai panicked inside and his heart broke like a vase that is more precious to your mother but her little child breaks it and the mother blames her older son and demands him to clean it. Mordecai nearly suffered a heart attack but he managed to control it.

Mordecai then started breathing heavily and quickly, he was having an anxiety attack. Margaret noticed him, "Mordecai, are you okay?" asked Margaret but Mordecai managed to stop the attack before it controlled him.

Mordecai felt sad, "Yeah, I'm okay. Close the door when you get out." said Mordecai.

Margaret sadly stood up and walked away. When she closed the door, a figure looked at her, "So, did you managed to...I've done my promise, now what I want you to do is to leave me alone." said Margaret as she interrupted the figure.

The figure chuckled, "Fine, I'll leave you alone, bye Margaret." said the figure as Margaret ignored 'her.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Monday came as Mordecai arrived at school looking really down. Some students greeted him and the popular gang even talked to him a little. Mordecai never earned this much attention in his life, though he always get a bit of popularity from Rigby when he pranks someone hard.

Mandy then approached him, "Hey Mordo, I heard about you and Margaret's...splitting, and I wanna say that I'm sorry." said Mandy.

Mordecai sighed, "Oh, thank you." said Mordecai as he didn't even cared about people's sympathy.

Mandy chuckled, "Dude, come on, you look like a dog who lost his favourite bone in the world." said Mandy.

Mordecai looked at her, "Do you have anything to do?" asked Mordecai harshly.

Mandy thought about it, "Well, you could go out with me tonight." said Mandy.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Not interested" said Mordecai as he walked away.

Mandy grabbed her, "Wait, Mordecai. Its doesn't have to be you and me, I mean, Billy bought a new horror movie and he invited us to watch it while his parents are away." said Mandy.

Mordecai thought about it carefully. This might be his big break for him after his break up, he could even forget about it and rather focus on his friends more often than focusing on his ex-girlfriend Margaret, "Fine, I'll come." said Mordecai with a smile.

Mandy giggled, "There's that smile I know from the Mordonator." said Mandy.

Mordecai raised his eyebrow, "Mordonator? That's the best you can come with?" asked Mordecai.

Mandy chuckled, "Hey, at least I came with something cool." said Mandy as the two laughed.

The school bell rang as the two went to their classes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mordecai got in the Mathematics Class as he sat next to a empty seat. The school football captain sat down next to Mordecai as he dropped a piece of paper next to Mordecai.

Mordecai saw the paper and frowned, "No way, this is the answers of the test we're going to write today, are you going to cheat?" asked Mordecai.

The captain secretly grabbed Mordecai's throat, "Hey, if you expose me, me and my boys will have a spicy bird for lunch." said the football captain.

Mordecai squealed, "I didn't see anything." said Mordecai as the football captain let go of him.

Margaret came and saw Mordecai, while Mandy, Rigby, Max, Jake, Eileen and Billy watched the whole scene, Mordecai and Margaret gave each other a silent motion. As Margaret sat next Eileen, the teacher came in and putted her books down.

Everyone was quiet as the teacher cleared her throat, "Okay, everyone, as you know that today, you'll write a short quiz so I don't expect anyone to fail." said the teacher.

The teacher gave everyone the paper for the short quiz and they started writing immediately. Mordecai didn't worry about anything as he answered the questions. Eileen just wrote the answer with no stress. Billy also wrote the answer with nothing to worry about. As for Margaret, she couldn't concentrate on the paper as she continued thinking about Mordecai. Everytime she closes her eyes, Mordecai's image appeared. The time of the quiz was over as the teacher collected the papers.

The teacher putted aside the papers, "Ok everyone, I see that you all have done well. So I'm giving you a project, I want you to build a fort that has the same measurements of a rectangular prism. Its volume must have L.W.H., or Length, Width and Height. The measurements of the Length must be 13cm, the Width must be 2cm and the Height must be 4cm. Since you're building something that can affect your Mathematics marks, this project can also affect your Technology marks, which is also my subject that I teach you. I'm going to pair you as twos since there are 16 of you in this class. Ok, uhm...Billy, you're with Ken. Eileen, your tag is Max. Mordecai, your partner is Margaret. Sam, your partner is Jake. Rigby, your partner is Mandy. Mike, your partner is Shaun. Dan, you're with Darwin. And Tommy is with Carl." said the teacher as the bell rang, telling the students that its nutrition break.

Mordecai got out of the class as Margaret approached him, "Hey Mordecai" greeted Margaret as Mandy hid behind a locker to hear what they are saying.

Mordecai sighed, "Hey Margaret, how's it hangin'?" asked Mordecai.

Margaret sighed, "Good, so since we're paired together with the project, can we get started today at your house?" asked Margaret.

Mordecai frowned, "Ah...oh ok. Its fine." said Mordecai.

Margaret smiled, "Great, its a date then...ah, I mean, ah, forget what I just said. See you later." said Margaret as she ran away.

Rigby, Billy and Jake laughed, "Ok, I'm just going to say it. That was the weirdest and arkward moments I've ever seen in my life." said Jake.

Rigby smiled, "You know, she's given you a chance for the two of you to get back together." said Rigby.

Billy nodded, "Rigby's right, this is your chance, dude." said Billy.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Its just a project we're doing, nothing else." said Mordecai.

Jake smiled, "We know, dude. But how about you just spice things a little bit." said Jake.

Mordecai got angry, "Let's just go to the cafeteria." said Mordecai as the four went to the cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they were going in the cafeteria, a locker blocked their path. Then the air conditioner was switched on to 0 degrees as the four got cold.

Rigby was freezing, "What the heck is going on?" asked Rigby.

Mordecai started shivering, "I don't know." said Mordecai.

Billy tried pushing the lockers away from their path but he failed due to the heavy strength the lockers have. When Billy turned around, the lockers were about to fall on top of Billy but Rigby tackled him out of the way as the lockers fell down.

Billy looked at the lockers, "What is going on today?" asked Billy.

Jake became terrified, "Ghosts, ghosts is your answer." said Billy.

Billy shook his head, "There's no such thing as ghosts." said Billy.

Mordecai pointed, "Guys, look at the wall." said Mordecai.

Something was being written on the wall that says 'Mordecai, Rigby, Billy and Jake, I will annihilate you.'

Rigby and Jake freaked out, "We gotta get out of here!" shouted the two as they ran for the school entrance door but the door eventually closed as the two bumped into the door.

Rigby got up, "There's no such things as ghost, you say huh, Billy. If I had a nickel for everytime I heard that, I'll..." said Rigby as he looked at Billy, who was flying.

Billy panicked, "What the h is going on?" said Billy as laid on air and he was given an atomic-air wedgie.

Rigby chuckled, "If I had a nickel for everytime I see that, I'll keep few nickels for later." said Rigby as Billy was dropped down.

Mordecai, Rigby, Billy and Jake stood there wincing and hugging each other with fear as the lockers slowly approached them. When the place went dark, Eileen appeared as the place was lightened.

Eileen looked at the four, "Ah, guys, what are you doing?" asked Eileen.

Jake held Eileen's hand, "Eileen, I'm so glad you're here. A ghost has been tricking us and playing with us." said Jake.

Eileen was confused, "What are you talking about? There's no such thing as ghosts." said Eileen.

Rigby frowned, "This place is wrecked by the ghost, what do you mean that there's no such things as ghost." said Rigby.

Eileen face-palmed, "Rigby, this place is clean and spotless." said Eileen as the four boys looked at the place, the air conditioner that almost fell on top of Billy was no where in sight, the lockers were at their normal place and the written statement on the wall was never found.

Rigby and Jake's mouth opened wildly, "But...but...but...why? Why is the ghost haunting us?" asked Jake.

Eileen chuckled, "Guys, I think you should go see a therapist or something." said Eileen as she walked away.

Mordecai, Rigby, Billy and Jake went to the school cafeteria and sat on their usual table. As the four talked about the 'imaginary mystery ghost', two teenagers approached them.

One is a boy and the other one is a girl, "Hello, my name is Tyler, and this is my twin sister, Taylor." said Tyler, the boy.

Tyler is a human dude who has blonde hair and green eyes. He often wears an orange shirt and black jeans. He's a football jockey and he recently joined the school football club. He's an overprotective brother to his sister, like when a boy tries to flirt with her, he reacts fast by either trashing him or preventing him from dating his sister, which is common for being the older twin. In overall, he's a calm, good and he has an opposite dark side who is evil and angry.

Taylor is human girl who has blonde hair and blue eyes. She often wears a blue shirt with a black jacket on top of the shirt and she wears pink mini skirt. She likes to wear mini clothes, which are the original attire for cheerleaders but she doesn't like to be a cheerleader. She's a nice, bright, beautiful girl who likes to befriend everyone. Every boy likes her and she could date anyone she likes but firstly, she doesn't spend her time dating boys and secondly, her big brother forbids her to date boys. In overall, she's cool and has the ability to flex her body, but she still doesn't want to become a cheerleader.

Mordecai smiled, "Hello to you too. Its nice to see new people in this school." said Mordecai.

Rigby smirked, "Especially twins" said Rigby.

Jake cleared his throat, "I think I've seen you before." said Jake, looking at Tyler.

Tyler chuckled, "Yeah, 9 weeks ago when we passed a project." said Tyler.

Taylor sat down, "May I ask, who are you?" asked Taylor.

Mordecai smiled, "My name is Mordecai, but you can call me whatever you like." said Mordecai.

Taylor smiled, "Mordecai is fine to me." said Taylor.

Rigby smiled, "My name is Rigby but you can call me Mysterious Mr. R" said Rigby as he posed like Batman.

Billy face-palmed, "I'm Billy, just call me Billy." said Billy.

Jake took a bite of his sandwich, "And I'm Jake." said Jake.

Taylor chuckled, "Ok, so Mordecai, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Taylor.

Tyler looked at her, Rigby was surprised, Billy was nerdy and Jake almost choked from his sandwich. Mordecai scratched his neck, "Well, she broke up with but to answer your question, I don't have a girlfriend." said Mordecai.

Taylor giggled, "Oh ok, well, see you later." said Taylor as she walked away.

Tyler grabbed Mordecai's left hand tightly, "Look Mordecai, I know this is the first time we me but I don't care even if you know me or not. I want you to stay away from my sister. To be precise, no kissing, no touching, no flirting and no sending each other love letters. Just be her friend, got it?" said Tyler.

Mordecai whimpered, "Got it, 100 percent. I'll be her ally." said Mordecai.

Tyler smiled as he let go of Mordecai's hand, "Good, then we'll have no problem befriending each other. See you later, guys." said Tyler as he walked away.

Mordecai rubbed his left hand, "For a protective bro, he sure got a strong right hand." said Mordecai.

Rigby remember something, "Hey, Billy and I got to go somewhere." said Rigby.

Billy was confused, "I don't wanna go somewhere." said Billy.

Rigby looked at him, "Yes, you do now come on." said Rigby as he dragged Billy with him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rigby opened a door as he and Billy entered the chemistry classroom. Billy was annoyed, "Rigby, what are we doing at the chemistry class, no one is allowed at classrooms during nutrition break." said Billy.

Rigby scanned the teacher's cabinet, "Dude, chill out. I'm here to see the results of the Maths test we wrote." said Rigby.

Billy was frightened, "What?! Dude, we are going to be in so much trouble if we get caught. You'll see your results tomorrow when everyone see their own results." said Billy.

Rigby continued searching, "Dude, just watch the door while I search the papers." said Rigby as he spotted an orange paper, "Aha, I've found the answer of the test. Now I got to find my paper, rewrite the test and pass it so that my mom can buy for me the new game console system I always wanted. Mordecai will be so like 'Dude, you are totally awesome and cool'." said Rigby.

Billy got angry, "You are doing this for a new game console system so that you can impress Mordecai, dude, that's weird and lame." said Billy.

Rigby smiled, "And it will be all worth it, baby." said Rigby.

Billy rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm not going to waste my time on detention so, Nos vemos más tarde." said Billy as he opened the door to get out of trouble.

Rigby looked at him, "Dude, wait, imagine that your whole life, you want to impress Mandy. She's cooler than you and everyone thinks you're her sidekick. This is your chance to write your own history and prove to the people around the world that you're the cooler person between you and Mandy." said Rigby.

Billy sighed, "Fine, I'll help you. But I still don't get your speech because you're not talking about this situation." said Billy as he helped Rigby looking for the papers. As the two continued searching, Rigby bumped a yellow liquid thingie with an blue acid liquid thingie, which caused the substances to splashed into the sculpture of the human body skeleton.

The skeleton's eyes turned red as it was reincarnated. The skeleton then turned into a fleshy body and later turned into a zombie. The skeleton zombie them looked at Billy's eyes as the zombie turned Billy into a brain-eating zombie. Rigby got scared as he got out of the classroom and ran for his life while other students looked at him. The zombie got out of the classroom and looked at the 11 students' eyes and they all turned into zombies.

Rigby stopped when he stood at the entrance door of the cafeteria, "Everyone, run for your lives. There is a fleshy-looking zombie that can turn someone into a zombie by looking at the person." said Rigby as everyone laughed, embarrassing Mordecai and Jake.

Everyone went quiet as they heard noises. Rigby looked behind him and squealed, "They're coming, everyone, hide and close your eyes." said Rigby.

The original zombie came with its army and looked into some students' eyes who didn't have the time to hide and the zombie turned them into zombies. Mordecai, Rigby and Jake luckily got out of the cafeteria and went somewhere to hide. As they came across the hall way, they saw the area messy and trashed, like there was a high school party that was going on for 30 seconds.

Mordecai looked at Rigby, "Dude, what did you do?" asked Mordecai.

Rigby was surprised, "Ah, well, I was digging through some stuff at the chemistry class and let's just say, I invented a zombie-turning formula." said Rigby as Mordecai punched him.

Margaret and Eileen appeared they hurt Rigby with their Science book, "The whole school is in danger because of you and Billy's idiocy." said Margaret.

Rigby was confused, "How did you know that we were the ones who caused this 'zombie invasion'?" asked Rigby.

Margaret got angry, "Me and Eileen saw you numskulls when you got in the chemistry classroom. We watched everything, including the part when you turned a not-breathing human body skeleton sculpture into a flesh-eating zombie." said Margaret.

Rigby cleared his throat, "Actually, its a flesh-looking zombie, not a flesh-eating zombie because it doesn't eat people for them to turn into zombie, it just looks at their eyes." said Rigby.

Margaret hurt Rigby again with her Science book, "I don't care, all I care about is to kill you when we survive this issue." said Margaret.

Jake calmed Margaret, "Ok, we get it, you hate Rigby now, so do we but I have a plan to end this. All we got to do is to create the opposite of Rigby's creation. Eileen and Rigby, you guys come with me. Mordecai and Margaret, search for survivor and bring them to the chemistry class. Now everyone go." said Jake.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jake, Rigby and Eileen entered the chemistry class and saw the class messed up. Eileen closed his noise, "I thought Rigby was the only one smelly in this school." said Eileen.

Rigby got angry, "Stop talking! I use deodorant everyday." shouted Rigby.

Jake looked at Rigby, "Ok, Rigby. Tell what you did when you created your invention." said Jake.

Rigby thought about it, "Ok, I was standing here when I bumped this blue liquid with this yellow acid thingie. The blue liquid turned yellow and the yellow acid turned blue as the two substances made a green formula so I contained the green thing. Then I accidentally slipped and dropped the green thing container and it splashed the human body skeleton and the skeleton turned into a zombie." said Rigby.

Eileen concentrated on the formula, "Don't worry, guys. I think I can do something about this situation. Just give me 10 minutes and I'll be done." said Eileen.

After 10 minutes, Eileen smiled, "Hm, I'm done." said Eileen.

Jake woke up from his nap, "Ah...oh, you're done. Show us your idea." said Jake as he woke up Rigby.

Eileen smiled, "I have created a substance that can terminate the viral disease or micro-organism inside a mythical figure, like a unicorn or vampire. To shorten things, this substance can change something back to its normal form." said Eileen.

Rigby saw some guns, "Hey, what are these guns for?" asked Rigby.

Eileen gave them their own gun, "Well, this is the substance's gun. If you shoot a zombie with it, the zombie will turn back into its normal form." said Eileen.

The door opened as Mordecai and Margaret returned with Mandy, Max and Tyler, "We looked everywhere and we only found three survivors." said Margaret.

Mandy panted, "Someone tell me what's going on." said Mandy.

Rigby explained everything, including the part where him and Billy were searching for the test papers. Tyler got angry, "So you're saying that my sister turned into a zombie because of your idiocy?" said Tyler.

Rigby squealed, "Technically, yeah." said Rigby.

Tyler whispered into Rigby's ear, "You better pray that she turns back into human. If she doesn't, then I'll literary strangle you so that you won't have oxygen. In other words, I'll kill you." said Tyler as Rigby gulped.

Max was scared, "I don't wanna fight some zombies." said Max.

Mandy chuckled, "You're scared of zombies?" asked Mandy.

Max sighed, "They freak me out." said Max.

Jake opened a cupboard, "Fine, just hide in this cupboard. When everything is done, we'll call you." said Jake as Max hid inside the cupboard.

Eileen gave the everyone their weapons, "Ok, everyone, shoot as many zombies as you can so that everything will be back to normal." said Eileen as everyone got out of the chemistry class and went searching for the zombies. Mordecai and Rigby saw some zombie as they shot them and the zombies turned into humans.

Mordecai chuckled, "Good luck, Mysterious Mr R." said Mordecai.

Rigby smirked, "Right back at you, Mad Man Mordo." said Rigby.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the zombies were turned back into humans, dogs, birds and other forms, Mordecai and Tyler went encountered by the skeleton zombie. Mordecai looked at Tyler as the two shot the skeleton zombie but it didn't felt anything. They tried again but the outcome was the same. The skeleton zombie punched the two as they were sent flying and landed on the wall.

Soon, the others arrived at their area. Mordecai looked at Eileen, "Eileen, your weapons don't work on the original zombie, what will we do?" asked Mordecai.

Eileen looked at him, "Maybe its because the original doesn't has a normal form because it is, after all, a not-breathing sculpture." said Eileen.

As everyone struggled on what to do, Rigby thought of something, "One way to erase your invention is to break it." said Rigby as he picked up a chair and he threw it to the skeleton zombie as it broke down into little pieces of bones.

Everyone cheered for Rigby as he saved the school. Mordecai smiled, "Dude, you're a hero." said Mordecai.

Mandy chuckled, "Yeah, you saved us from turning into zombies." said Mandy.

Margaret smiled, "Though you did caused the problem." said Margaret.

Rigby got angry, "I save the school, didn't I?!" said Rigby.

Mordecai chuckled, "Ok, ok, crybaby. Chill out." said Mordecai.

Jake thought about something, "Hey, I think I forgot about something." said Jake.

XXXXXXXXXX

Max continued knocking inside the cupboard, "Hey, is it safe to come out? Is everyone there? Get me out of here?!" shouted Max.

**End of the chapter. Again, thank you Jesus Rules 107 and Park Ryder. To me, this chapter was unorganised and really boring. Next time, I will top this chapter with an awesome one. Read and Review. **

**$ Thomas gone $**


End file.
